The Selected Letters
by PrincessLilyCarter
Summary: A forgotten Prince welcomes 35 selected into his home. But when a set of letters arrive disaster starts and the selected are torn. SYOC CLOSED
1. Chapter 1

I always felt like I could never fit in with my family. Yeah sure I would go to all the events and meet my parents friends and associates but I would feel like an outsider you know? I would rather sit in my room and play games online with my friends. You know, normal teenage stuff. Its kind of hard to do when your the prince of Illéa.

Yeah my online name might be Princely-Being-224 but I was 12 when I made the username and we all have to admit we all have those embarrassing usernames from when we were 12.

When I logged on one evening and entered a game I was greeted by a female voice I had become friends with over the years.

" _His royal highness returns! Busy day?"_ I laughed when she said this. If only she knew.

"Yeah, another family function."

" _Wow, you have one every week. You're family must love parties."_ I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, something like that."

" _You would have missed the report then, I cant believe its been 5 years since the last selection ended. I remember looking up to those girls on the TV, wishing I could be where they were."_

"Would you apply? If Prince Edward announces his selection?"

" _Maybe, I don't really have an opinion of Prince Edward. Yeah, sure he's there but he doesn't really_ do _much does he? I would probably apply. Hey, if I get picked ill make sure to play with you every week."_

"Why I would be honoured future Princess." She laughed as I got a knock on my door. "I've got to go, family is calling." I turned the game off before she could say goodbye.

I went over to open the door. My fathers butler waited on the other side, Jacob.

"Your father is requesting you in his study your highness."

"Thank you Jacob, ill be there shortly." The butler scurried off. I closed the door and leaned on it for a few moments before putting my suit jacket on again. The report had only just finished what could my father possibly want to talk about?

I made my way to my fathers study. Taking my time, I looked around at the hallways I grew up in. the familiar faces on the portraits lining the walls as well as various vases scattered around. I loved just walking around the palace sometimes. It reminds of where I came from and how far I have left to go.

Eventually I ended up outside my fathers door. I knocked on it lightly and was let in. my father sat behind his desk, head buried in papers. This was a familiar sight of my father, head always in some sort of report or writings. Jacob closed the door behind me and I took a seat next to my mother. She was sat opposite my father with a cup of tea.

It was very unusual for both of my parents to be in this room if it wasn't an emergency. But the two seemed calm this evening which didn't help my nerves. I adjusted my jacket before looking between my two parents.

"What is this about? Its very unusual for you both to be here." when I spoke, my father put down what he was reading and looked at me with his cold blue eyes. That was the one thing I had inherited from my father regarding appearance, the blue eyes. The tan skin, curly brown hair and hight all came from my mothers side.

"As stated in the report earlier tonight, your brothers selection has been over for 5 years now. Your mother and I think it is now time for you to hold your own selection." Mother had placed her tea cup on the desk by this point and turned her attention to me.

"My son, we are worried that you will never find a wife." she moved a stray strand of hair out of my face and caressed my cheek. "I would hate to see you waste your life away in your room."

I turned from her face to look at my fathers. He agreed with my mother, that I am wasting away in my room. Sighing I stood up.

"I will not become King, that is Prince Williams job. Is there another reason to bring this up?" they both looked at each other before my mother stood up and took my hands in hers.

"You are being forgotten. Last week an article was printed calling you the forgotten prince. I do not wish to see you disappear from the peoples minds. You are a kind and friendly person, one who could be a role model for many. And if something were to happen to your brother, god hope not, then you will be able to fill that role when we can not."

As much as I didn't want to, I want to make my parents happy. They would go with the decisions I would choose, but if I did not want a selection I know they would be disappointed in me and I would be forgotten from the public's eye. Even if it means to give up my free time.

"I will do it if it will make you two happy. For Illéa." Mother hugged me then, locking me in her arms so that I couldn't escape until she let go. I looked at my father who just gave a nod. Taking it as a dismissal.

As I left the study I pushed back my hair and held my hands there, contemplating what to actually think. I never thought I would actually hold a selection in my life. Just spend my days with my friends playing games. But even I know I couldn't do that for the rest of my life. I have work to do, responsibilities. I dropped my hands and walked to my room.

 **A/n:**

 **Hello people, welcome to this SYOC! I will be posting the form on my profile so PM me with your characters :) reviews are welcome because it lets me know what you think and how to improve for next time**

 **I only accept characters through PM.**

 **Ill accept 15 characters (if I get that many)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was busy, not only was it Friday, but I had to finalise my little speech for the Report tonight. I had never spoken to the people on the report before, usually just sitting next to, or behind my parents. Not only did I need to do that, but I had multiple designers and staff come up to me to ask for my opinion on different fabrics and tea cups and curtains. Why are there so many colours?

After lunch I went to my room and slumped on my bed. Instantly the mattress shaped to my body, the silk duvet was cold against my skin and the smell of the palace's laundry detergent filled my nose. I wanted sleep.

"Sir, you have work to do. Please don't lie down." I jumped. My butler, Rysand, Stood in the bathroom doorway. My hand automatically went to my chest.

"Rysand, I didn't realise you were there."

"I'm sorry sir, ill make more noise next time." I sat up and pushed my hair back. "Some designers have dropped off fabric swatches for you to choose the Selected duvet covers."I sighed heavily and flopped back down.

"Oh please, not more fabric." I glanced to the side and watched Rysand for a few seconds. When it was apparent that he would not comment or move I reluctantly went to the desk.

In front of me was a small pile of cards with various coloured fabrics. Words were written at the top of each card describing what they are for. One said duvets, another said curtain. There was even one for towels. If there was one thing I knew about the palace and planning is that it all needed a colour theme.

I'm going to be honest, I do not know what colour girls like. Stereotypically you would automatically go for pink, but not a lot of girls like pink. So I tried to go for a more natural colour pallet, so I went for whites, light greys, light browns and I had to throw in a pink in there too.

"Rysand, can _you_ tell the difference between the blush pink and lemonade pink?" I turned to him holding a card out that had two fabric swatches on it. The two 'different' colours looked completely the same to me.

"No, they are the same." I put the card back on the desk and stared at it.

"Why is it so difficult? These two look the same to me, but there's the same colours on other cards labelled Crepe or Lavender. They are the same colour!" I rested my head on the desk in frustration.

"Sir, this is no reason to be upset. If you cannot pick between these two I will simply tell the designers to pick what they think suits best." I sat up and pushed my hair back. A small ding came from my phone. I opened it up to see that I had a email from _Mizz2kool4u._ It read:

 _Hello his royal highness Princely-Being-224,_

 _I, Mizz2kool4u, would like to invite you to a gaming session later today at 7pm sharp._

 _Please answer with a swift reply as I have food waiting for me._

 _Yours forever faithfully, mizz2kool4u._

I laughed. She had done this many times before, invited me to play with her online by using a formal "invitation". I almost replied with yes, but looking at the desk in front of me, and feeling Rysand watch my every move behind me I deleted it and typed again.

 _Soz, all the family are at home tonight and parents wanted us to all sit down and eat together, then watch the report._

Which wasn't entirely false. Yes all my family are here. Yes we will all be sitting down eating together, and technically we will be watching the report. We will just be in it too.

"You know, lying isn't a very good trait in the Prince of Illéa."

I jumped again. Rysand and been across the room mere moments ago but was now right behind me.

"You are going to need a bell. And yes, I'm going to tell her eventually, but I can never find the right time to say 'oh, hi. I'm actually Prince Edward, the one who you've been playing together online for

the last 10 years.'"

"You may need to tell her soon, what if she shows up in your selection? Will she not recognise you're voice?" I was about to argue but realised that I have never spoken to the public before. I had always just been in the background, only present because of formality. Even if there was times I had spoken to the cameras or press, it wouldn't have been long enough to memorize my voice.

"Rysand what do I do? I cant tell her now I just said I'll be with family. After the report she will know and I may be too busy to explain myself before it officially starts." I pushed my hair back with my hands and curled my fingers into a fist around the strands. I didn't want to loose her as a friend, she was the only one I had.

"There is still a chance she doesn't recognise it. With connections distorting your voice over the internet. You may even talk differently during the report. There is nothing to get worked up about.

"Your right." I let go of my hair and looked at the desk. I had picked most of the fabrics that was needed. I left them with Rysand and went out of my room, saying I was taking a short break before the report tonight.

I wondered around the palace aimlessly before I found myself at the palaces swimming pool. The light had just started dipped outside, casting shades of red through the windows. The smell of chlorine filled my nose as I walked closer to the pool edge. Before long I had taken my socks and shoes off and rolled up my suit pants.

Sitting at the edge of the pool, I let the dying sunlight warm my face as I listened to the water move around my feet. And I just sat there. It felt relaxing not having to think about anything, not having to rush anywhere. I laid down after a while, the cold stone felt good against my back. Staring at the natural stone ceiling my eyes followed the natural patterns and swirls of the rock till it made my head spin.

I am not at all prepared for this selection. Yeah sure I wasn't forced into it but I had gotten used to being alone. Now that 35 girls that I don't know will be living here, trying to win my hand in marriage? My heart started to race. What if I don't find the one? Is it really as easy as picking 35 girls out randomly?

I had never really believed in fate before. But it must work. My brother found his one in his own selection. My father found his, and now it is my turn. I had never really had much luck with girls in the past, maybe because we were always in a formal setting, being controlled by standers we had to uphold. Or maybe because I wasn't supposed to meet my own until this selection.

In two weeks time, I could be facing my future wife. And that terrifies me.

Eventually I did make my way out of the pool. I had somehow managed to skip Dinner and was being ushered to get into wardrobe as soon as a palace staff found me.

I was put into a three piece grey wool suit, complete with a white shirt and dark red neck tie. Hair and make-up combed my hair to try and tame it but it stayed its natural, unruly curls. With a quick once over I was deemed presentable by the stylist and released into the report room. Cameras had already been set up, people were running around to get last minute prep down before we aired. A usual Friday night.

"There you are, we thought you were going to bail when we didn't see you during dinner." my mother embraced me as soon as she spotted me. I hugged her back then let go quickly.

"I'm sorry, I was... thinking."

"No second doubts I hope." she pushed my hair off my forehead and place a gentle kiss where it would have been. "Now come on, the report will start any minute now." she took me by the hand and led me to where we sat. usually there would be 3 thrones. Father, mother and me. But as I would be announcing my selection Prince William and his wife, Hayley. The two were in a quite discussion before they spotted me approaching them.

"Brother! Isn't it awesome! Your own selection, oh how it feels like only yesterday when I picked my love Hayley here." William wrapped his arm around Hayley's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Stepping away from him, Hayley smiled at me and took my hands in hers.

"You'll be fine. The girls will be more scared of you then you are of them."

"Thanks Hayley, but I think that is debatable."

"Just be yourself, its the best advice anyone can give you." At that moment the report host, Bluebell, approached us.

"The show is going to air anytime soon so please take your places." she said in a very cheery voice. I watched her long black hair swish behind her as she walked away. I looked at Hayley when I felt her hands leave. Before she turned I thought I saw something in her eyes. But I didn't linger on it before I was ushered into my seat, next to mother.

It wasn't before long I heard the familiar 'and we're live in … 4 …'

No turning back now.

 **A/N: Hello! I want to thank everyone who has already submitted a character for the fanfic! And all the reviews! I love reading every single one of them. The SYOC is still open if you want to submit a character, form is on my profile.**

 **I also have a pinterest board where the imagery I use for this fanfic will be, including our selected :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"And now, for something we were not expecting! Our very own prince Edward has an announcement!" she clapped her hands a few times before turning to me, her short brown hair bobbing. She winked at her, her way of reassuring me. I stood up and adjusted my tie, stepping where Bluebell once stood.

I had been trained to talk in-front of the camera, to show no nerves. But training and the real thing are completely different.

"Hello people of Illea. I am Prince Edward, and I am here to announce my selection." First part so good, my voice didn't crack and I hope I looked as collected as I portrayed. "It has been 5 years since my brother ended his and found the wonderful Hayley," I paused, letting the cameras pan to her as she gave them a small wave.

"Now I wish to host my own. The time has come to find myself a companion, if you allow me to be cheesy, a best friend. I may not be the next in line for the throne but I hope that does not sway your opinion. All eligible ladies will receive their forms in the morning. Two weeks from now I will be selecting the 35 lucky ladies to join me here in the palace. The best of luck." I smiled into the camera before sitting back with my family.

Bluebell took up the spot I had just vacated.

"Well! That was unexpected! Now I'm sure the nation is excited! As the prince stated, forms will be arriving tomorrow morning for ladies of Illea. Deadline is in two weeks so be sure to get your entries in for this once in a lifetime opportunity!"

The Illéa national anthem played, signalling the end of the report. I slumped back in my chair, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"I'm proud of you, I'm sure you'll do fantastic." I turned to my mother.

"Thanks mother, I think I should get some rest now."

when I had gotten back to my room, light food had been laid out neatly on my bed. A few plates of sandwiches and biscuits. Rysand must have got the staff to bring some food up because I skipped supper. I picked up one of the closest sandwiches, which happened to be ham, and sat at my desk.

Logging onto my online account, I had a invitation from _Mizz2kool4u_ with a note saying, _'when you're next online ;)'_ I accepted and waited for her to finish before we jumped into a game together.

We played in silence, working together in harmony to get rid of the enemies. My heart was beating, and not because of the zombies on screen, but because I was scared that if I started talking she would recognise me.

 _"Did you watch the report tonight?"_ She asked. She seemed to be concentrating more on the game than the actual conversation.

"Yeah, I did. Nothing much interested me though." which was true, I was never really interested in most of the countries issues. We hadn't seen a rebel attack in years, even then it was only 2 rebels. No one got killed but a guard got permanently injured. May have also been too busy worrying about what I would say to the nation.

 _"I seemed to have been right, Prince Edward is holding a selection."_

"You sound so enthusiastic about it." she laughed briefly before I saw her walk around the corner on my screen, killing a zombie that seemed to be behind me.

 _"I'm in two minds. On the one hand, it sounds like an amazing opportunity, one would have to be crazy to miss it. On the other, if I did get picked I wouldn't think it was fair. I wouldn't be going there for love."_

"Why? Is the Prince not dreamy enough for you?" As soon as I asked that question I regretted it. Do I want her honest thoughts of me? Did I want to know anyone's honest thoughts on me? What if no one wants to enter the selection?

 _"Its not that, there's … someone I already like."_ Oh, that was a lot different from what I had imagined.

"Is it someone from work?" The game paused and I heard a plastic clunk on her end. Probably putting the remote down.

 _"No. I have known him for years."_

"Oh, so its a high school romance. Do tell more." I leaned back in my chair, lifting the two front legs up.

 _"Its a bit more complicated than that."_ There was a few moments pause. She seemed to be thinking so I didn't push her. _"Forget it. I should go help mom tidy up, talk later."_ She hanged up the call and a few moments later logged off. I didn't have much time to dwell on what she said. Not long after our conversation I had fallen asleep.

Within the next week I was too busy to play again or even reply to a message. I was needed for this meeting, or to approve a colour or an event. Or I had to participate in a photo shoot. That was a weird one. I hadn't been in a photo shoot since I was 12, even then it was for family portraits.

A magazine wanted to do coverage on the selection before it even started, how they do that I had no idea, but they wanted never before seen images of me. I haven't been out in the public eye in a long time and I honestly didn't know what I was doing. I felt stiff as a board in front of the camera but

everyone was trying to assure me that I looked perfect.

The runner seemed to not know what he was doing. He could have either been nervous that he was in-front of royalty or just generally clumsy, but he was asked to fetch drinks for some of the crew. Upon entering back into the room he tripped on some wires that had been signposted, spilling the hot liquid all over the floor of the studio. Staff had cleaned it up immediately, lucky none of the equipment had been ruined, but the studio had smelt of coffee for the rest of the day.

I had glimpsed some of the pictures when I was on my way out, most of them I looked scared. Like I had a gun held to my head if I hadn't posed for the camera.

Rysand must have told mother that I was still nervous I wasn't going to get people applying for the selection because after the report a week later I followed her into a room no one had used in ages.

"Mother, what are we doing here? Isn't this one of the abandoned rooms?"

"It was, we now use this and many other for one purpose." she said gently. The room was dark so I couldn't really see in front of me, until she turned the light on.

Piles and piles of boxes with documents filled the room. There were small paths to move between the boxes, otherwise it was just paper.

"What is this?" I moved to the closest box and flipped through it quickly.

"Its the submitted forms for your selection. Each box contains a hundred applications. And this is just one room." I stared in bewilderment

"This many people want to meet me?"

"Of course honey. The press may have forgotten you but the people hadn't." she drew me into a hug but I kept my eyes on the boxes. There were so many that I couldn't believe it. "There's more rooms." she whispered into my ear. I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks as we parted. We didn't spend too long in the room as we weren't allowed to be in their in the first place, in-case we tampered.

That night I had a nightmare for the first time in years.

 _I was trapped in a room, surrounded by clocked people whispering to each other. Only they kept getting louder and louder before they were all screaming in my ear._

 _"You will never be as good as your brother"_

 _"Forgotten prince"_

 _"No one will love you"_

 _"Give up"_

 _"You will forget yourself"_ _I looked around frantically, searching for a way out. My eyes landed on my mother and father, holding hands, looking at me. I reached out to them but they turned their backs to me. The crowd parted to let them through. I got up to run after them but someone pushed me over._

 _"Stupid brother, you will never be king. Stay where you belong, beneath me." I felt immense pressure on my head. The pain spiking from one side to the other. I felt liquid slide over my cheeks then drip from my nose. I looked the floor._

 _The drop of blood that had dripped on the floor created a ripple, turning the whole floor red._

 _After a few more moments the pressure on my head was gone. I sat up slowly, the shift causing a wave of something metallic filled my nose with something else. Something I couldn't recognise. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked around the room again._ _The once standing people where now crumpled piles of clothing and body parts on the floor. One person remained standing._ _Princess Hayley stood there, with on of the cloaks on, watching me._

 _She looked frightened. I had never seen her look like this. And it was this look that had me the most scared._

 **A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and character submissions! I will be leaving the submissions open until Friday 16th November. So make sure to get them in before this date!** **Don't forget to review and follow so you don't miss updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

There wasn't much to remember that night. I woke up with a cold sweat, the word 'Run' echoing in my head. But after 5 minutes of waking up I had forgotten what I was so scared about.

The week running up to choosing my selected was rather … frantic. I was being pulled off for interview after interview. Photo shoot after photo shoot. I hoped that when I finally picked the girls, this busy lifestyle would calm down a little but I somehow doubted it would.

 _Mizz2kool4u_ didn't message me again. I could only imagine that she had a family emergency and wasn't available. It wouldn't be the first time that something like this happened to either of us.

There was one time, going back a few years that she went offline for a few months because someone close to her had died. She wouldn't tell me who but I knew better than to ask. There were also brief periods where my family would go to other countries to talk politics or affirm deals. So I just left her to deal with it alone. She would contact me when she wanted to.

Usually the media would report useless celebrity gossip but all that seemed to come out of the media was my selection. The palace would receive copies of all major news articles that featured them. But lately day after day we would receive magazines and newspapers with my face plastered all over it. All wondering who would be picked, what type of girls I liked. If I put this selection on to hide I was gay. Which I had to laugh at. I think the nation would know by now if I was gay. I may have been forgotten by the majority of the public but I wouldn't want to hide anything from them.

There were other theories, things that I had read online. I would usually go down this hole when I was bored and had nothing better to do.

"the government was covering up aliens."

"the government are actual lizard people." I liked that one. I remember when I was 12, I would be reading them and believed it myself. Even going as not trusting my parents. I would ask where they kept their human skin when they were lizards. I was banned from going on the internet for a few weeks after that, even after the brief period ended I was monitored on what I was seeing.

After trying to tear off my own skin once trying to see if _I_ was a lizard I knew it was all fake.

But the theories that had crept up online was that the selection was just a cover. Which I found absurd. But I knew my parents know things that they cant tell me. Yes they are my parents and like to keep me in the loop with the happenings in Illéa but I don't know everything, I'm pretty sure that my brother William doesn't know everything either.

But these people online were so adamant that it was all a ruse. Even trying to pass 'evidence' as a blurry photo of someone in the dead of night. In a state on the opposite side of the country. Ever since I had announced the selection my brother and his wife had stayed at the palace instead of staying in their town house that they liked to live in until William would eventually become king. He had explained it was so that he and Hayley could spend time apart from the rest of the family.

But seeing these people so desperately try and place the royal family anywhere but Angeles in the past few weeks was ridicules. Let alone trying to say we owned an underground brothel that distributes most of the countries illegal drugs.

I was also fitted for new suits in this circus week. After the girls would be announced all available tailors would be making dresses for the new arrivals. They wanted to get my new suits out of the way so all of the focus would be on them.

This process didn't take long. From the last time that I had gotten a suit made, my measurement hadn't changed. But they did want me to pick out fabric colours. Again. I hated the sight of fabric swatches by this point, praying that I never saw another one in my life. So I picked simple colours.

The first one that was made and brought to my room on Thursday was the one I would wear for the report tomorrow. It was a simple matte black 2 piece suit with a satin on the colour, making it contrast with the rest. It looked like I would be going to a funeral (And some could argue I was. The death of the little freedom I had found) but I had hoped this suit would make me memorable I guess?

I always had the thought that I was just the prince no one cared about. But after mother showed me the room with the documents I would go visit the other rooms. It kind of reassured me that at least a few people remembered me, even liked me. Even though there were literally thousands of applications I knew that not all of them would be legit.

But the doubts never fully left my mind. That I would never be good enough the serve my people and country. Never find the right companion for myself. Just never be enough.

The Friday came faster than I thought it would have. Having never have gotten a quite moment to myself and sleeping when I could the days changed and I didn't even see it. The morning was like any other normal morning. We had breakfast together in silence, I got briefed about they day from Rysand between then and lunch. After that I was sitting in my room, huddled in my bed with my nerves in knots.

"Sir, you are needed for the report tonight. The nation is waiting, you cant hide in your bed all night." I popped my head out from the covers, giving Rysand a glare.

"If I can, will everyone forget about the selection?"

"Not possible sir, many people are counting on you." I sighed and climbed out of bed. Was this what it was always like to be in the public eye? To always have people counting on you?

"Rysand, do you think I would be used to this if I was in Williams shoes?" I thought about this often, would I be this way, meeting all these new people if I had been born first?

"No one knows what would have happened, or can happen. We only know what is happening."

"That's very deep of you." he gave me a small bow before getting the suit I was wearing for the report tonight. The tailors had paired it with a black shirt and tie to give it that overall black look.

"Its time to get changed sir."

"I suppose it is."

The report room was busier than usual with everyone making sure everything looked perfect for tonight. Large bowls filled with paper occupied one side of the studio that was hardly used. I was briefed that I would be pre-recorded picking out the girls names so that during the report they could get my reaction as I saw every girl for the first time.

I stood at the back of the room, bowls infront of me. Cameras trained on me face as I tried to steady my nerves.

"Okay, when you pick a name from each bowl I want you to say it out loud and show the camera the paper." I nodded at the producer and stepped up to the first bowl.

Each bowl represented a different state within Illea, so the first bowl I picked from was Whites.

"Amaya Harper Clearly" I said clearly, showing the camera the paper with her name on. I wouldn't know what she looks like until later during the report.

And on and on it went, picking out the names. Rowan Brown, Hayden Gilder, Charlotte Fraser ect... Showing the camera the paper then continuing to the next bowl until there where none left. I don't think it hit me until after all the names had been picked that one of those girls would be my future wife. Someone I would spending the rest of my life with.

"Anders … I recognise that name." Father said from behind me, making me jump slightly. "Oh," recognition showed in his face as he turned to mother. "Wasn't there a guard called Anders? He shielded us during that rebel attack."

"Oh yes. Oh it would be lovely to meet him again if it was the same Anders." Father put his hand on my shoulder. I turned my full attention to him, too nervous to do anything else.

"I'm proud of you son. Not only me but you are doing your country proud too." He said. But in that moment he didn't sound like the king he usually was, but your average father.

"Thanks, dad." I hugged him then mother in return.

Not long after we all went down for supper. The editors had to put together the video of my picking the names and the rest of the crew had to get the report room ready again for the usual report setting.

Supper was quite as usual but the chefs had made my favourite meal, cheesy pasta with bacon. Complete with vanilla ice cream with chocolate chunks. You would think it was an important event or something.

It wasn't long before all the plates were cleared and we were all just sat in silence. I started twiddling my thumbs.

"Son, I think its time." I looked at my father, then everyone else in turn. I sighed to myself before standing up and re adjusting my tie.

"Lets go see my future wife then."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Its going up slightly earlier because ill be busy all day tomorrow so I thought the best time would be now :P**

 **Next chapter you get to see the selected! Who is excited? I am [insert evil smirk here]**

 **don't forget to review and follow! I love reading all the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

By the time we had gotten to the report room, it had returned to normal. The only thing added was a TV screen behind the cameras so that when pre recorded me pulled out the names I can see the Selected pictures.

The chairs had been arranged differently too. Instead of hiding behind my parents or pushed to the back, my chair was brought forward, right next to my parents. Hair and make-up did last minute touch ups before I took my place.

"Edward, stop biting your nails." I pulled my hand out of my mouth, not realising I had done it.

"Sorry mother." I intertwined my fingers together to stop biting my nails, but it just made my bite my lip instead.

"Honey, its alright. I know it can be nerve wrecking. Just try to think positive." She took my hand in hers. I gave her a small smiles and tightened my gripe in hers.

"Thanks mother." I didn't tell her what I was actually thinking. That none of the girls could end up liking me so it was back to square one. Me alone, playing video games.

She placed a kiss on my forehead before the crew got into their usual positions.

"And we are live in 5 … 4 ..."

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this weeks report! Now I know everyone is excited for our little Prince Edward to announce who is selected are but first! We will hear all of the announcements from their majesties. King Robert and Queen Elizabeth!" Bluebell bounced out of the way so that my parents could talk about the usual things. Everything was fine in the capitol, no one wanted to go to war, no one wanted to other throw us. Stock prices are good apparently.

All that lasted 20 minutes, seemingly faster than usual but I guess they were just as excited as the nation to know who would be in my selection.

"Now folks!" Bluebell began, clapping her hands together. "This is the moment everyone has been waiting for! Prince Edwards selected! Now, picking the names was pre recorded but this will be his genuine reaction to seeing the girls for the first time!" blue moved off the side, away from the cameras and gave me two thumbs up. I smiled before turning my attention to the TV behind the cameras.

On one half of the screen I could see the edited video that was made earlier, and a black screen beside it.

" Amaya Harper Clearly" I heard myself say before an image popped up where the black once was.

This must be Amaya. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't the cute faced blonde that was now on screen. I was left speechless. But that also meant not showing much on my face. How I must look like a complete emotionless dick.

I moved on, reaching into the next bowl. Yukon.

"Freyja Zuri Nilssdóttir" The girl that popped up was beautiful. Her dark skin and hair style matched the make-up she had chosen to wear for her photo. Despite her beauty she looked powerful. The powerful kind that could kick me in the ass.

The next four states weren't very notable. They blurred past, but trying not to show disinterest I smiled like I wasn't regretting the decision to hold this selection. The next one caught me. Lakedon flashed across the bottom of the screen.

"Bronwyn Marie Anders" She Had brown hair tied up in a ponytail, showing her whole face. All these pictures where from the shoulders upwards so I could see what looked to be sports clothes. Another athletic person. But she had a kindness to her face. Something that I hadnt seen in the last few girls.

It moved on quickly. The editors having edited out how slow I was when I was moving between bowls and trying to pick out a name.

"Natalee Tara O'Dell" From Columbia. She looked stern, but pretty. Her brown hair falling over her shoulders in soft waves. Her skin looked clear and full of life. I wonder if I could guess each of the girls career based on their appearance? Probably not. Calgary was next.

"Amanda Østberg" I really hated the sound of my own voice by now. But the next girls looked different from the rest. She had the same brown hair as all previous girls but her light green eyes seemed to look through the camera and stared at me. I felt a shiver go down my spin and looked away from the screen for a few seconds. Even after I looked back at the black screen I could still see her eyes looking at me.

After that, the next few felt like background characters.

"Winter Wellford-Wright" I knew this was the Allens bowl because pre-recorded Edward had knocked over the bowl and I had to pick her name off the floor. And I see the editors decided to keep that in, great. Her orange hair looked like fire against her white skin. Which, I thought, made her brown eyes pop. I also liked her round face rather than the sharp angles of some of the other girls.

"Juniper Blythe Dunn" From Waverly. There was a sudden sound of the right of me. I looked over to see that William had his hand covering his mouth and looking at the floor. He quickly realised that the people and cameras were watching him so he quickly sat back straight and waved us away, to continue looking back at the girls. When I looked back at the screen, I only had a couple of seconds to look at it before it changed again for the next girl. But from what I could see, she seemed vaguely familiar. An actress maybe? But I couldn't be completely sure.

Still trying to remember the last girls picture I skipped the next one. It probably looked like I was ignoring half of these girls but I did try to pay attention.

"Kelsey Vivian Edana" I didn't need to look at the screen to know that she was from Labrador. I had a phase not long ago where I was really interested in ice skating (This may or may not have been after I saw a certain old anime about two figure skaters). So after looking at videos online I came across her and fell in love with her routines. She also seemed to be friendly in all her interviews.

The rest of the girls all seemed to all look similar. There was a few blondes mixed in but that was I could really distinguish.

"Now people of Illea! Before we reveal who our last selected is, lets get some thoughts from his majesty!" bluebell had bounced in front of a camera and beckoned me forward. With a reassuring nod from her I got up and joined her. "So Edward, what do you think of the girls so far?"

"Well, I can say I never realised the ladies of Illea were so beautiful."

"Oh my! Is there any particular girl that stood out to you?"

"Kelsey, I recognised her from her figure skating videos online. So it took my by surprise that she would want to enter my selection."

"Could this already be love? We will have to find out won't we Illéa?" I laughed with her, but mine was more out of nervousness. I would have to find my wife, a companion and someone to love from these people. It suddenly dawned on my that I would be spending the rest of my life with one of these girls.

"Now Illéa,we shall reveal the last lucky girl who gets to join the other 34 other ladies!" I was shooed back to my place.

I remember reading the name. Hayden Gilder. I remember exhaling after I picked all the names. All the _girls._ But what showed on the screen wasn't what I was expecting.

Hayden Gilder is a guy. I couldn't remember much after that. Bluebell gave a hasty goodbye before we went off the air. Then it was just a rush of people running every which way you can think off. I vaguely remember the King yelling at people to 'Find out who is behind this'. Before I was back in my room, I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me in my tracks.

"It will be alright brother, even if we have to postpone your selection, we will find out who is behind this." I had just nodded to him.

 **A:N/ hey guys! I hope you liked it. What are your opinions about this new development? It seems young Edward has a decision to make.**

 **Tell me your thoughts in the reviews and ill see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

After I had gone to my room, Rysand helped me undress and not long after I had fallen asleep.

The next morning the palace seemed quite and noisy at the same time. As I made my way down to breakfast I heard the hushed whispers of the servants in the next hall way but when they saw me coming the conversations would stop. The same happened in the dining room. The king and queen having a large animated conversation that frazzled into nothing as I walked in. The smell of fresh bacon filled my nose as I got closer to the table.

William was sat on my other side today, I guess in some brotherly support. It was a few awkward moments before I pushed the plate away from me and addressed my family.

"Let him come. Whether it was a prank or a simple error, he was picked out of all the people in that bowl fair and square. The least I can do is let him stay for a short time." I looked at my plate as a I said this. I didn't want to know the reactions of family. William made a grab for my shoulder, the same as yesterday.

"Are you sure about this brother? You don't have to do this."

"I don't have to do this, but I want to do this." I looked William in the eyes. I was not backing down on my decision. "It is my Selection brother whether I wanted it in the first place or not."

"Okay, just know that you can always come to me for advice." he let go of me and ruffled my hair. This brought a smile out of me before I continued to eat my breakfast.

The rest of the meal went peacefully. William was the first to leave, something about a meeting or what not shortly followed by Hayley. My parents left after them, going off to do their work for the kingdom.

I looked around the room. Our single table the only one in here at the moment. But within a week the room would be filled with 34 girls and one guy. I got out of my seats and started to walk around. Trying to imagine where the tables would be, girls smiling and chatting to each other. Probably about dresses or something.

I ended up standing in the middle of the room, looking out towards to imaginary figures of my Selected. One of them would end up being my wife. I looked at all of these phantoms one by one, trying to remember them from the night before. Some of them sticking out more than others. Could these ones be my wife?

I walked down the line of the imaginary Selected. Until I face the guy. Apart from letting him stay in the Selection I hadn't really thought about it. Did he enter because he liked me? Did he want money or just the simple thing of moving up castes. I tried to look at him and communicate my thoughts, but the sound of staff now clearing up plates brought me back to reality. I shook my head and left.

* * *

"Sir, some work has been placed on your desk." I heard Rysand's distance voice call out to me. I had somehow ended up back at the palaces swimming pool, feet in the water and staring up at the ceiling. I sat up, pushing my hair back off my face and looked to the doorway.

"Thanks Rysand, ill be up in a minute." There was a few moments before I heard his footsteps, not back the way he came but towards me.

"Sir, is there something troubling you? I know I haven't been here very long but I have no intentions to leave soon. I am here so you always have someone to trust."

I sighed and lied back down.

"It was so sudden you know? Am I really cut out for this prince business? Can I really find someone to love based on luck?" I put my arm over my eyes, blocking out all the light.

"I don't think your parents would suggest it if you weren't ready. Yes 20 may be a young age to get married but this will be good for you." I looked at him sideways. His voice had soothed over some of my nerves.

"You really think so?"

"Of course sir, or I couldn't have said them." He held out his hand, an offering. I took his arm and held on tight as he pulled me up. "Now, work." I laughed. He took my socks and shoes before we left to go to my room.

This work that he mentioned was the Selected files. They would be arriving next Thursday. where they will be recorded coming into the palace, their makeovers and interviews. All edited so it could be shown on the report the following day. That means I had to remember all these faces to their pictures. Which would be hard because I don't remember even seeing half of these of the report last night.

About half way reading through the files a notification popped up on my computer. Mizz2cool4u had sent me a message. I put the open file to the side and opened it.

" _Hello Princely-being-224,_

 _I regret to inform you that I will not be able to play with you for an indefinite amount of time."_

I pushed back my hair. What could she mean? Was she moving away to another state? Another country? I pulled my keyboard towards me and started typing, hesitating slightly before sending her a reply.

" _Why Mizz? Your not moving country are you? That would make time zones wack :P"_

Did people even say wack any more? I'm not sure, this is should prove to you how much I actually knew about slang outside of the palace.

" _No, but I did something I'm not sure was a good decision. I entered into the Selection after all."_

My heart skipped a beat. She entered into the Selection? I thought she had a guy she already liked?

" _Wow really? We were watching it, did you get picked? After all these years you would have thought I would know your real name by now."_

She took a while to reply after that. After a few minutes after nothing I went back to the folder and started reading.

I just picked up the next one when I got another notification.

" _I got picked. I didn't think I was going to at first, but there has been some personal things that had happened very quickly. So I thought why not? It wouldn't change anything if I didn't get picked. But I did. And I doubt the prince would let me play video games there."_

Mizz2cool4u was in my Selection! I was oddly excited for a few seconds before nausea took over me.

" _Oh really? That's amazing! Congratulations! But didn't you say you liked someone else?"_

" _I did, but I don't think it would have worked out anyway."_

" _You can always ask you know? About the game thing. He wouldn't kick you out for just asking a question."_

" _You're right. But still. I will be taking a break from gaming. But I will still message you when I'm there. I cant let you miss out on all the tea. Do they still say tea these days?"_

" _I'm not 100% sure myself."_

The conversation fizzeled out from there. I went back to reading the forms and Mizz probably went back to what ever she was doing. I might take a wild guess and say to pack.

Each report I picked up my heart would stop. Was this Mizz2cool4u? Every form I would read over I would question myself. Was this what it would be like if I was a normal guy? Meeting up with his long distance best friend after years of knowing them?

All these thoughts would plague my mind up until Thursday. William had burst into my room, throwing open the curtains whilst humming.

"Wake up sleeping prince. The Selected will be arriving soon and you need to be ready before they do." I was instantly awake when I heard Selected, but that just made me want to shrink into the covers even more. "Oh no you don't." I heard before I felt a breeze creep over me where my skin was exposed.

"William, you are too energetic this morning." I said as I sat up. Yawning and pushing the hair back off my face.

"Am I? Or are you too tired." he opened the wardrobe and looked through the new suits that had been placed in there the day before. "I think this one. I think it says I'm fun. Or look at me." he pulled a suit out that was just floral pattern. I looked at it them him and frowned.

"Rysand already picked out the suit yesterday." I pointed to the suit that was hung up on a rail next to my wardrobe. William looked at it before place the other one back inside and closing the doors.

"Maybe next time then."

"Thank you William, for trying to help."

"No problem little bro. You know where ill be if you need me." With that he winked at me and left. I sighed before getting up and getting changed. I asked Rysand not to help me this morning, wanting to do it myself. I combed my hair backwards but it still flopped into my face. I left it. I have decided that my hair in untameable and that it will forever do what it wants.

When I got downstairs the foyer had been turned into a spa. Mirrors lined each side of room. Tables filled the middle where all sorts of bottles and bags filled any possible space.

As I walked down the stairs, any camera crew that was already set up pointed their lenses at me. It was oddly weird how I have already gotten used to cameras pointing at me. I mostly ignored them as I made my way down. Heading towards Rysand who was talking with one of the other staff members.

"Ah, Your highness. They want you in another room while the selected are getting ready. They will come in groups of 5. You will meet each group for a short conversation that will be recorded. After this you get to talk to them as a whole. Then go about your day how you wish."

"With 35 strangers roaming around."

"Hopefully they wont be strangers for long." I was pushed towards another room. It was an unused lounge that had been dusted just for these small group interviews. I sat down on one of the sofas and waited. Lets meet them then.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it :) oooo Mizz is now officially in the selection! But which one is she? Hmmmm. Until next time!**

 **Dont forget to review and leave your theories. I love reading all of them.**


	7. Chapter 7

After a few minutes they put a small monitor by the side of the sofa so that I could see each girl arrive and get made over. After looking at the profiles all week, I started to recognise some of the girls, if not by face then by hair. There seemed to only a hand full of girls that had blonde hair in the selection.

Wait, was this the monitor or did this girl have pink hair? As soon as she walked in the hairdressers pounced. Is this really what its like in girl world? It turns into a wildlife documentary? I don't think I want to know the answers.

It wasn't long before she looked like a cyber man with all the foil in her hair. I laughed at the image. I mean she still looked beautiful but I had never seen someone covered in tin foil.

The next girl looked alright as she was. But the stylists thought it best to wipe off all the make-up that she wore and replace it with what looked to be exactly the same thing. Then they mostly just brushed her hair and sent her off to wardrobe.

After these two came in three more girls. One of them seemed to be tiny. And I'm not just saying she looked skinny, but she was also shorter than the other girls that she came in with. It was hard to see on the screen that I had been given who they all where, but I guess that I would see them all soon enough anyway.

It wasn't long before the first set of girls had their makeovers and gotten changed. I stood up when I heard a knock on the door. My heart skipped a few beats as I saw the door open slowly. I guess there is no turning back after this.

I quickly smoothed down the arms of my blue velvet suit jacket then attempted to straighten my bow tie.

"Your Majesty," Rysand started, blocking the small gap he had created between the door and its frame. "The first of your Selected." I took a deep breath as he moved to let in the first 5 girls. They were smaller than I expected them to be. But you can never really tell from a picture or a far away video image. Expect maybe the shortest girl.

I let out my breath as each girl slowly made their way into the room. They all seemed to be as nervous as I was with only small constant movements giving away their emotions.

"It is nice to see you ladies. I would like to welcome you officially to my selection." I smiled, or at least tried too. I really didn't know what to do. Shaking their hands seems to business like and kissing their hands was out of the question. So instead I gestured to the sofa opposite mine as I sat in my previous position.

"Please sit." I let them make take their time whilst a staff member brought a tray with tea and a few biscuits for the selected to have. "Please ladies help your self." a few selected took their teacups but other wise they just sat there. A few seconds passed between us. None of us really saying anything. I eventually picked up my own teacup just so that my hands had something to hold instead of being idle. I let the warm steam and subtle smell of the tea leaves warm my face as I thought of something to say.

"How was your journey over?" It seemed like a good enough place to start a conversation.

"I found the plane ride quite pleasant, your Highness."The shortest one said. She was one of the Selected who had take a teacup. She sipped it carefully as I spoke.

"Please, you don't need to call me your Highness. Edward will be fine"

"Okay, Edward." She smiled at me before taking another sip. And was that a wink I just saw?

"Rhiannon, is it?" she nodded and put her teacup down slowly.

"Do you recognise me from my performances, Edward?" she flicked her head slightly and looked me in the eyes. I cleared my throat and shifted slightly under her gaze before continuing.

"No, but I have remembered all of your names" Her smile seemed to drop slightly before she sat back. "What about you Lily? How was your journey?" she looked at me when I said her name and took the teacup away from her mouth.

"Oh, it was fine, your Highness." She couldn't seem to look at me. It must just be the nerves. I wouldn't bother her if she didn't want to talk. The two girls next to her who had opted not to take any tea were also avoiding eye contact with me so I decided not to bother them.

"Genevieve, how was your journey?" She was the tallest in the group. She seemed to be at least 4 inches taller. Her attention snapped to me before putting her cup down entirely.

"Oh I loved it. I have never been to Angeles which is exciting. The city is lovely, and so are the views."

"I'm glad to hear it." I took another quick sip of my tea before putting it down. "Didn't you come in with pink hair?" She laughed. It was light and sweet.

"Yes, I had dyed it before the results were announced because I figured why not."

"I think it suited you." I cleared my throat before I could look at her again. "Why did they change it?"

"To be more presentable." I nodded. It made sense. But wasn't this whole thing about being your self? I glanced at the clock and looked back at the selected.

"I shouldn't keep you ladies too long." As I stood up they seemed to follow. I led them to another door on the other side of the room. "I expect I will see you all later." they all seemed to curtsy, if a bit awkwardly, before I opened the door for them. When they left I leaned against the door and let out a breath.

If that wasn't the most awkward encounter I have ever had then I don't know what is.

"How was your first meeting?" I jumped when Rysand spoke.

"I didn't hear you come in." He laughed.

"Then I am doing my job well." he went to the table where the tray was set up and started clearing up the used cups and getting new ones. I sat down with a huff and pushed my hair back and kept my hand there.

"How does one talk to girls? I feel so awkward. I'm not used to this."

"Of course you aren't. You haven't had the spot light on you for more than 5 minutes. It will take time to adjust. You just have to believe in yourself, sir."

"that's easier said than done." I left my hair goes and leaned back on the sofa, and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder what it be like if..." I stopped there. Not wanting to get upset before the next lot of Selected showed up.

Whilst the Selected had been in here and Rysand cleaning up, most of the selected had now arrived and gotten ready, waiting to see me.

The next few groups had been the same. 5 girls come in. I offer the tea and we talk about how their journey was, but it seemed to relax more as the groups came in. probably because the girls had time to talk to each other than the first group.

As I was watching the screen of everything that was happening outside I saw a small huddle of Selected and staff gather around near one of the chairs where the selected was getting ready. Just as I was about to get closer to see if I can get a better look Rysand burst through the door.

"Sorry sir, but an argument has broken out between the Selected. One of them said they wont continue to get ready unless you resolve the problem." I pushed my hair back. What could they possibly arguing about? They just got here! And how would I be able to resolve it? If it was about make-up I defiantly couldn't help them. But I slowly got up and followed Rysand to where the Selected where now sitting.

I noticed the red head first, Winter. Her hair was as bright as I remembered from the first time I saw her picture. She seemed calm, relaxed almost. Weird for someone who had been in a argument moments ago. The other girl next to her seemed pissed off. Her legs were crossed and her foot bounced with anticipation. From what I could remember this girl was called Natalee. She was the first one too see me. She stood up quickly and curtsied before walking forward and grabbing my hand.

"Your Highness, I was just getting ready with the make up artists when this... girl, started arguing with me. Now I am used to kids but we are in a Selection. I would have thought the girls here would be a bit more sophisticated." I pulled my hand out of her grasp slowly and looked between them both.

"I don't know how I'll be of help, but I will try my best." I motioned for her to sit back down, just so that I could get some personal space back. She glared at the other girl before looking back at me.

"I simply made a comment about a TV show I had heard that got remake recently."

"You said it was trash and that only one who liked it should all be 8's." Winter said, snapping her head to face Natalee.

Was this going to be what my whole Selection was like?

"I wanted your opinion your Highness. Surly you don't like the show Game of Thrones. Its simple too barbaric for you to be watching." Natalee asked, looking at me with anticipation. I laughed.

"Actually I'm rather fond of the show. But I do prefer the original series." She seemed lost for words. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish gasping for breath. Winter seemed to smile if only slightly.

"Thank you your Highness, for helping to resolve this argument." Winter said as she stood up and did a small curtsey.

"Its nothing. Really." I smiled as well as push my hair back. A small crowd had gathered around us to see what was being said between us. And the people behind them pretended not to listen in.

"I do admit that I haven't seen the original series." Winter said as she was about to walk away, to continue getting ready I presume.

"I can show you. The original series I mean. We could watch it on one of the big screens." I didn't realise what I said until I said it. They just seemed to fly out of my mouth before I had a chance to think about what I meant.

"Its a date." Was all she said. I haven't even seen of the Selected yet and I already had a date with one. Inside I was screaming. Trying to think If there was a way out of this. But I would have had to face this eventually right? Right?! I was about to look for Rysand for his help but another voice rang out from the crowd.

"I would also like to see this series! It sounds interesting and I haven't had a chance to see the new one yet." The girl who spoke out was Luana. She stepped out from where she was standing. She was about the same hight as Winter but the had the same hair as Natalee but more straight. She had a bright smile on her face, obviously excited about the idea of watching Game of Thrones.

"Maybe we all could watch it?" She suggested. A wave of agreement washed over the crowd. The selected that were still around where all nodding and silently chatting to one another about it. Maybe this is a good idea? Then making my first date didn't have to be this soon.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea, Luana. Thank you." So then that's settled. I will watch the Game of Thrones series with my selected at some point. I looked to Rysand who came to my side straight away.

"Ill take you back to the room now sir," He whispered to me before guiding me back the way we came. Gossiping had started again but louder when we walked away from them. Probably about the prospect of watching the series. It was a good series.

When I got back to the room and flopped on to the sofa. I tried to recall how many groups had been in before the argument. I sat up straight when I realised I was only half way through meeting them.

"Here's another tea for you sir, it looks like you are going to need it."

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! What are your opinions with the selected we have met so far? I would love to read your opinions! Until next time!**

 **Ps. shout out to the discord alliance for the Game of Thrones suggestion :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Winter and Natalee were separated into two different groups after what had happened outside. Probably so another argument didn't start between them. Luana had been in the group with Natalee, which became awkward pretty quick. She seemed so excited to watch Game of Thrones with everyone that that was the only thing she seemed to talk about whilst there, much to the disappointment of Natalee who just kept rolling her eyes and keeping her opinion to herself. I wondered how she kept her eyeballs in her head after all the rolling she did.

Winter and I had a discussion as well about who deserves to be on the iron throne. Winter thinks Jon snow on the throne but obviously its Daenerys Targaryen.

The last two groups. I can do this. I thought to myself as Rysand went to fill the teapot again. Two more groups and I can go back to my room. But there will still be 35 strangers in your home. I sighed, sinking down into the chair more trying to cover my face with the hair that hung in front of it.

There wasn't much to watch from the monitor any more. Most if not all of the remaining girls were sitting around, waiting to meet me so I had stopped watching. Not like it was the same thing over again. Get the hair done. Get the make up done. Get dressed.

The door opened and I stood up to greet the girls. So I'm not trying to call the girls out or anything, but the girls in this group, all their hair looked the same! Long, brown and with a slight wave. Its a good job that I had remembered all their faces and names before hand, otherwise this could have gotten in a mess.

I gestured to the tray of tea and biscuits before taking my now full again cup and taking a sip. After today I might not be drinking tea again for a long time.

"So, how has today been for you ladies?" I started. Most of the conversations I had with the Selected started out like this.

"Its been amazing, I'm glad I get to stay where my parents met." The girl on the far right, Bronwyn, said. A light had filled her eyes that I hadn't seen in the other girls so far.

"Your parents worked at the palace?" Yes I remembered their names, not so much their background.

"Yes, my father was a guard here and my mother worked in the kitchens."

"I remember my parents telling me now, your father saved them from rebels."

"Yes, that's them. He now coaches the national soccer team." she said as she took a sip of tea.

"That sounds amazing. I'm glad to hear he's doing okay. Ill be sure to tell my parents." She smiled and looked like she was about to say something else before one of the other girls cleared their throat.

"I've been studying to become a surgeon. Its a very demanding job and needs a lot of hard work but I've become the best in my class." The girl on the far left, Amanda, said as she twitched her head. I don't know if that was it release some pain in her neck or she actually had a twitch but it looked so out of place with the rest of the selected who seemed to be still.

"That's... great. I'm sure it is a lot of hard work." It was such a random thing to talk about as well, from what we were just talking about. But I ignored it and looked to the girl next to her.

"What do you do Tyla?" she looked shocked at first before tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling at me.

"I am just a hotel maid, your Highness."

"Just call me Edward. I am like any other guy." Except born into the royal family. I wonder what job I would have if I wasn't a One. Maybe a professional gamer? They seemed to be pretty popular at one point.

Movement from the corner of my eye brought my attention back to the Selected in front of me. Amanda seemed to be further on the left now, even so much as to lean on the arm of the sofa. I turned to the other girls, as they haven't spoken yet.

"What about you Samantha? What do you do?" it might be easy to tell Samantha apart from the others. Her hair came down to her waist. I wonder how long that took to grow? Maybe she never cut her hair?

"I am training to be a physical therapist, but I love surfing. I find it really relaxing."

"That's pretty cool. I have never been surfing before."

"Maybe I can teach you sometime?"she asked, bringing the teacup to her face as if to cover it.

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Its a date then." I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I haven't even met all the Selected and two girls have already tried to score dates with me. Which is more than I have ever had in the past 20 years. I set my tea cup down before standing up. The girls followed my lead and stood as well. I couldn't look at them after that so I led them to the door quietly before falling back onto the sofa.

"No more tea Rysand, I think I have had enough for this life time." I said as I watched him refill the teapot for god knows what time today. I sighed pushing my hair back. I felt like having a nap. And I think I nearly did before Rysand went out to get the next group of girls.

I perked up when I saw Kelsey walk through the door.

"Kelsey, I still cant believe you are in my Selection. Please consider me one of your biggest fans."

"Oh my gosh no, I never imagined that the prince would be watching me! I'm a fan of you!"

"I haven't done anything. You on the other hand, are amazing on the ice."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"Call me Edward please. I don't like the formality."

"Then call me Kels," I nodded before I stepped back from the group.

"Please sit down and have some tea." I left my cup where it was. And looked at the group. This one was smaller than the ones before it, with only 4 girls rather than the 5. I would have to ask Rysand about that when they left.

After they had sat down and Rysand pouring them tea I looked at Juniper. She seemed oddly familiar.

"Have we met before?" I asked her. She looked at me confused for a few moments before answering.

"I do not think so your highness, unless you have seen me perform on stage."

"I do not leave the palace often so I don't think I have. You just seem familiar. And please, everyone can call me Edward." She seemed to nod before looking else where in the room. I took a biscuit and ate half of it. I didn't realize how hungry I had gotten. Has this taken all morning? Was it lunch yet? I took a deep breath and turned to the others.

"So Freyja, do you study or work for a living?"

"I study, astrophysics at the Yukon Institute of Sciences. I was just preparing to go into my second year when I got Selected."

"Astrophysics? That sounds exciting. The only thing I can see when I look into the sky is just the bright light of stars." Freyja had turned away from me at this point, seemingly uninterested in my opinion of this topic.

I tried to talk to the other girl but she had her mouth clamped tight and didn't seem to want to talk. So I didn't force her and stood up.

"Thank you ladies. Its been a … pleasure to meet you." I opened the door for them. When Kelsey turned and waved goodbye as she went, I waved back.

The sofa seemed to have become my second home for the day. I pushed my hair back and kept it there, looking at the tray in front of me. I did it! I met all of the Selected. Time to relax and …

"There is still one more your highness," Rysand said cutting into my thoughts. I sat up and looked at him, placing my hands in my lap.

"I thought I met all the girls."

"You did, but you seem to have forgotten that you accepted a guy into the Selection."

Hayden Gilder, of course. I seemed to have been too caught up trying to remember all the girls that I had forgotten about him. If the sofa could grow a mouth and swallow me whole now would be a great time to do it. Can someone tell me why I decided to have him stay?

"Should I bring him now sir?"

"Yes, just rip the band aid. I' m going have to face him sooner or later." I stood up and dusted my trousers off.

It didn't take long for Rysand to leave the room and come back with Hayden. The first thing I noticed was that he was taller than I was. All the girls I met so far had all been sorter than I was, but he was a good few inches taller. He also had similar hair as I did expect his was parted in the middle and mine was a curly mess.

"Please, sit down." I said and I took my spot of the sofa, Hayden sitting directly across from me. The room seemed empty with only him. I had gotten used to the groups of 5 girls but now it was just me and him it felt intimate.

I picked up my cup and shifted in my seat. Just for something to do. A thousand questions filled my mind but I couldn't make myself say any of them.

"So, how have you been today?" I looked up from where I was staring at the floor and looked at him. Surprise filled me before I straightened and set my cup down.

"Its been busy. But thank you for asking. How was your day?"

"Busy too I guess, but then also calm. It seemed like I was rushing everywhere all at once then it just stopped." he shook his head before taking a cup of tea and taking a sip from it. There was a silent moment between us. Not as awkward as the first group had been but something... different. No one seemed to want to break the silence first. I was about to say something before I say Hayden was just about to too.

"Go first, I have spoken all day and fed up of my voice." we laughed together before he placed his cup down and sat at the edge of the sofa, arms resting on his knees.

"Why did you accept me? You could have picked again." I looked at him for a few seconds as I sipped my tea, thinking about what I wanted to say next. After a few moments I put the cup down and sat closer to the edge of the sofa.

"I don't know what your intentions were when you were placed into the Selection, or how you got through all the checks. But out of the thousands of applicants that had sent in forms in your province, I had picked out your name. Whether it was fate or the universe or some force I don't know, but I picked your name fair and square."

He took this into consideration before leaning back against the sofa again relaxing more.

"I also had a feeling, an instinct if you will. That bringing you here was a good decision." he nodded along with what I was saying. I looked over at Rysand who only gave a small tilt of his head. I relaxed slightly, knowing that Rysand was still here as my support. "I'd hate to keep you for much longer. I'm sure you want to get settled in before meeting everyone."

He took one last sip of his tea before heading to the door that I opened for him.

"One more thing. Are we allowed to play online video games here?" I looked at him for a few seconds before it hit me.

"Of course, I play them so of course my Selected can play them." With that he turned and exited down the hall way. I leaned against the door after I closed it. Pushing my hair back and looking at the ceiling.

"Its over. Thank the gods."

"You've only just met them, sir. You have the rest of the Selection yet."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Great.

 **A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the late upload! But I had been rather busy last week, and this week but I forced myself to get this chapter out! Ill hopefully get the next chapter out on Saturday as usual.**

 **Now you met everyone! Who is everyone's favourites so far? Who will you be rooting for? Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and follow!**

 **See you guys next week! :)**

 **Ps.. go check out Millyna's one shot she did for Winter. Its really good and I'm classing it as cannon :)**


	9. Chapter 9

I had gotten through the meetings. Lunch had been and gone by the time we were finished so I just headed back to my room. One of the staff had placed a tray of sandwiches and biscuits on my bed whilst I was out. I picked one up at random and started eating. It took me a few moments to realise I had a notification flashing on my computer.

I sat down at my desk, sandwich still in my mouth has I opened the email from Mizz2cool4u.

 _Hello Princely-being-224!_

 _I hope you don't miss me too much. I don't know when ill be able to play with you again but look forward to it1 I arrived at the palace. Be prepared for weekly updates. I'm not letting you forget me that easily._

 _Mizz_

With all my focus on just getting through meeting the selected I had forgotten that Mizz had been picked and was here. SHE WAS HERE! I heart started skipping beats and racing all at once. I took the sandwich out of my mouth and got up.

She must not have recognised me. Or if she did she didn't say anything. But it worked both ways. I had listened to every girl today and didn't recognise her voice. Either I didn't know it as well as I thought I did or her voice had been distorted by microphones. Some people do sound different in real life than when you hear them on the phone so maybe it was that situation. Either way she didn't ask if she could play games. Only Hayden did that.

Hayden wasn't Mizz was he? I shook my head and headed to my bathroom. Deciding I should clear my head before I do anything else.

I wasn't in there long but by the time I had come out, Rysand came in and tidied my room.

"There you are sir, nothing has been scheduled for the rest of the day apart from dinner with everyone. I will pick a suit out for you."

"No, Rysand." he stopped and turned to me. I don't know why but I wanted to do this myself. "I'll pick it. I'm sure you are busy."

"Thank you sir, I will come get you for dinner later then." With that he left, leaving me alone again. I sighed and pushed my wet hair out of my face before walking towards the wardrobe where all the new suits were kept. I already wore a new suit this morning and I didn't want to wear one again so I just went for black trousers, a white button shirt and suspenders. I preferred to wear these than full suits. It felt too formal in a suit where as just the trousers and shirt combo was more comfortable.

There was a few hours before Rysand was coming to get me for dinner so after I had changed I grabbed a random book from my desk and started reading on my bed.

* * *

I knock on the door pulled me out of the book.

"Come in" I shouted. Whoever it was wasn't Rysand, he would have just let himself in after knocking.

"Little brother! I see you survived your first meeting with the Selected! How did it go?" I put my book down when I was William stroll in. I laughed and looked down.

"Pretty awkward. I don't do girl talk. And I doubt most of them wanted to talk about video games or the newest anime that just came out." Apart from Mizz, but I didn't say that.

"Standard first meeting then?" he laughed and offered his arm out towards me. I looked at him in confusion which seemed to make him laugh again. "Ill be your escort, I saw Rysand in the hall way and told him not to worry about it and that I will take you to dinner."

I stood up and looped my arm in his. We got out the door before he let me go and ruffled my hair.

"Hey! I spent a good few seconds on that." I said as he pulled me into his side.

"I just cant believe that my little bro is having his Selection. I never thought it would happen. Remember the first day of mine?"

"Yeah, you were so nervous that you almost refused to meet them."

"I believe that was you. For the first week you refused to eat in the same room as them and demanded all meals to be brought to your room."

"I was fifteen and had never really spoken to a girl, let alone eat with 35 of them."

"And now, 5 years later you are courting 35 more. Or 34 should I say. What are the going to do with the male?"

"His name is Hayden, and I have no idea. I haven't thought this far yet." he just nodded stopped in front of the ball room doors. I hadn't realised we had made it this far during our conversation.

"Ill go first so you can make a dramatic entrance." He went to the door and opened it just enough for him to go through. Before he disappeared he gave me a thumbs up.

I stood in front of the doors, trying to look through them. I felt my heart start to race again. I leaned my head on the doors, trying to calm it back down.

 _You've met them, you don't even have to talk to them now. Just eat. You got this!_ I thought to myself. Before I could stand up rightist again the doors opened, making me loose my balance as I feel forward. Thankfully I didn't fall over, just staggered into the room. When I looked up all eyes were on me.

"Um, hi?" Was the only thing I could think off before I rushed to the only empty chair at the head table. William looked like he was about to burst of laughter when I looked at him. So did Hayley. I slouched in my chair, trying to hide the embarrassment on my face but it wasn't long before the starters were being placed in front of us.

"When I aid grand entrance, I didn't mean fall into the room."

"I wasn't supposed to do that, the doors just opened." He just laughed and ruffled my hair before started eating. I looked around the room again, most of the girls were eating, occasionally taking glances towards the table. I just started down at my food and started eating.

The room had this awkward silence about it but by the end of the meal small pockets of conversation had started. They seemed to be mostly talking to the people next to them.

Luana was the loudest and still seemed excited for the Game of Thrones marathon. Winter was next to her. They seemed to be getting on well.

After the meal was over and the girls were told they were allowed to leave when they wanted, they started to leave in small groups or alone. I saw Natalee leaving with two others. I couldn't get a look of them before they left the room completely. When they had all left I let out a sigh of relieve.

"You did it! The first meal with the Selected!"

"Thanks, now to just get through the rest."

The rest of the day felt like a usual day, I played video games for a few hours before reading then eventually going to sleep.

The next day I was awoken by Rysand pulling the curtains open and letting in the morning sun.

"Good morning your Highness, today you will be interviewed by Bluebell for the report tonight. You are also expected to visit the woman's room" I Glared at him before pulling the covers back over my face. I didn't want to get up. My bed was too warm and too comfortable to get up. But Rysand had to ruin it by pulling the covers off me and letting the cold air hit my skin.

"If you didn't want to be cold sir, I would suggest sleeping in pyjamas and not just your boxers."

"I was too tired to change last night." Rysand moved to the other side of the bed and picked the clothes that I had just thrown last night.

"Yes, I can see that sir. Coffee?"

"Since when have I had coffee?"

"Since you told me you didn't want tea any more." I did say that. I think I could have drowned in tea yesterday.

"Ill just have water." I sat up and pushed my hair back. Letting it flop back down as I stood up. I took a few gulps from the glass Rysand handed me before heading to the bathroom and getting ready.

The halls of the palace seemed quite even with the new additions. At breakfast the selected were allowed to come and go when they liked, so by the time I had gone downstairs and seated myself only a few girls were left and it looked like they were just finishing.

I took my time. I decided to go visit the girls in the Woman's room first. Hayden had been granted special permission to be in the Woman's room whenever he wanted without asking permission every time so everyone should be in there by the time I made my way over.

Breakfast didn't take long and neither did the walk over. Before I know it I'm standing in front the the doors waiting for the guards to announce me.

"His Royal Highness, Edward Raymond Schreave" the guards said before opening the doors and letting me in. all the girls had stopped what they were doing. Most were just sitting around on the sofas talking to each other. Others were reading. The doors closed behind me, leaving me with just the selection. I messed with the bow tie I wore. My outfit was similar to the night before just with the addition of the bow tie.

"Welcome, Ladies. And Hayden." Hayden had seated himself on a table near the back. I nodded in his direction which he replied with a nod of his own. "I welcome you all to the Palace. I hope you all get settled into the Palace and make your self at home here. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask."

One of these girls was Mizz. I looked at each of them, hoping that she would just pop out and say 'Here I am' but no girl stepped forward. I mean its not like Mizz even knows I'm the prince. Movement from the right caught my attention. Genevieve had put her hand up.

"Yes?"

"Are we allowed to play video games? I played them as a hobby before the palace and I'm sure some of the other girls here used to as well." A few girls nodded along with her, obviously agreeing.

"Yes of course. As I told Hayden yesterday, if I'm allowed to play it so are you."

"Then may I suggest a tournament? It can be treated as a bonding session. For everyone to get to know each other." A tournament? I had never thought about it before but it sounded like a great way for the Selected to all bond together.

"It sounds like a great idea. May I be allowed to join?"

"Of course! We want to get to know you as well." someone else had said. I turned to see who had spoken and found a blond girl had stood in front of the crowd. Amaya. I cant remember much about her from yesterday but she seems more confident now.

"I just didn't want to intrude in your space."

"Don't be silly. You are the gaming Prince after all. How could we not let you play?" She laughed. It seemed light compared to my brothers laugh from the night before. It was nice, and I have never thought a laugh could be nice before.

"Then if a lot of people are playing how about Mario kart? A classic game that could be done in rounds?" Another girl had spoken up. I saw Lily step up next to Amaya. They looked very similar.

"That would work. We can pair everyone up to race against each other, the winner advancing on to the next round?" the girls seemed to nod. I was about to talk again before a hand shot up in the back.

"Yes, Natalee?"

"What if we don't want to play?" Natalee was sat cross legged on one of the sofas. The two girls next to her, Rhiannon and Amanda, nodded along with her. "Not all of us like to play video games"

"Of course! No one is being forced into playing. Only if people want to play they can."

"Then a box? People can have a piece of paper with their names written on, one side is for people who want to play the other for people who don't. Then we just take the names from the side who want to play and set up a table of who plays who."

"Good idea Amaya. Ill set it up as soon as I can for you ladies." Amaya smiled at me before turning and chatting with some others. The rest of the room seemed to follow. Obviously excited to be playing Mario Kart. But who wouldn't be? Except Natalee, Rhiannon and Amanda.

I made my way out of the room slowly and quietly, not wanting to disrupt their new conversation.

Bluebell was waiting outside with a microphone and a camera crew.

"So Edward, who was your first meeting with the girls?!"

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update again but its been pretty busy with Christmas and all.**

 **What do you think? Is Hayden Mizz? Is Ed Hayden? Is Mizz even real? Who knows.**

 **Thanks for reading! Ill see you all next chapter! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"So Edward, who was your first meeting with the girls?!" Bluebell said in her over enthusiastic voice.

"Um … it was great?" I felt trapped between the door I just exited from the camera that was too close for comfort.

"I hear there was a fight between the selected yesterday that ended in a date already. Can you tell us about it?" She must mean the Game of Thrones debate.

"There was a argument over a TV programme, I suggested that we should all watch it together as a sort of bonding?" I looked at the camera again before leaning towards Bluebell to whisper to her. "Can we sit somewhere?"

"Oh of course! I just got excited!" they cameras turned off whilst we found an empty room to do the interview in. we ended up using the room I met the Selected in yesterday. We waited until the camera was set up again before we continued.

"So the group date, what TV programme was it?" I laughed slightly as I pushed my hair back.

"Game of Thrones. There seems to be a strong fanbase among the Selected."

"Are there any plans for your actual first date?" I let my hand fall to my side as I thought. Was there?

"I haven't thought about it yet, there are so many young and beautiful ladies it will be hard to pick the first one."

"Our little prince Edward is all grown up! And starting to sound like a player. Is this what you have been hiding from us all these years?"

"Me? A player? Only if you mean in video games." She laughed and started flicking through some notes that she had been carrying around all this time.

"Okay, another question. Is there any girls who made a particular impression?"

"My first thought is Kelsey. I had been a fan of hers for years so now I get the chance to meet her is crazy."

"And she must be a fan of your too, to have entered her self in your Selection." I never thought of it like that. That all these girls want a chance to have my hand in marriage. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and Bluebell just laughed at me.

"Okay, next questions," She swapped papers round to find the right notes again, "One of your Selected looks like a Selected from your brothers Selection. Is there a connection?"

I went through as many Selected faces I could remember in my head. One of them looked like one from my brothers Selection? Then I think of Juniper.

"Juniper? I don't think there's a connection. Just a coincidence." She seemed satisfied with the answer. She flicked through the papers quickly before standing up. I followed her lead and stood up aswell.

"Thank you for the interview Prince Edward. Ill see you late on the Report!" with that she left with the camera crew, leaving me alone in the room. I let out a sigh and looked around the room, eventually deciding to head to my room.

When I returned I stripped my clothes that I had been wearing and headed to the bathroom. I relaxed in the bath, filling it mostly with bubbles. I must have taken a nap at one point because I awoke to a knock on the bathroom door.

"Sir, it is time for you to get dressed for dinner." Rysand said on the other side. I rubbed my eyes to get the last of the sleep out before getting out the tub and wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Thanks Rysand. I feel asleep." I said opening the door. He just nodded in return before going to get the suit I will be wearing for the evening. I sat on my bed mostly, watching the light flicker through the trees in my window. It was coming to the end of July so it was still pretty light outside. In a few hours time the room would be awash with golden light from the setting sun. To bad I wouldn't be here to see it, but in a TV studio filming the report.

Rysand left once he set the clothes out so I could get changed in peace. So after getting changed and rubbing my hair dry with the towel I made my way down the the dinning hall. I seemed to be one of the first to arrive so I just took my place at the family table and started playing Angry Bird on my phone. I didn't really use any social media, I mainly had a phone so that my family could contact me and to play games on the go. Would going down to the dinning hall count as on the go?

Before I realised the Hall was nearly full, and only William and Hayley missing. It took them another ten minutes to come in. I watched as they walked in together, hand in hand. They looked like two high schoolers who said 'I love you' for the first time, But they were married. And no longer in high school.

The food wasn't very memorable, probably because I was too busy thinking about the report. And the fact that something felt off with the whole room. I looked around but couldn't place my finger on it. I dismissed this feeling as just part of my nervous. After the meal we all went to the Report room. The selected were told to wait outside so they could walk in on the report for some grand entrance or another.

I sometimes hated this part of the week. Yeah it was part of being Royal but usually I would sit in the back and just listening to what my father was saying. I still seemed to do that now, but I was listening to my own voice.

My parents were sat in their places already even if we had 10 minutes left before it aired. I walked up to take my place but before I could sit down I was swallowed in an embrace.

I looked at mother so let go after a few seconds.

"I know we don't say this enough, but we are proud of you son." she said as she pinched my cheeks.

"Ouch mom." She let go after a few seconds. I rubbed my cheeks here she had pinched. "I'm not a kid any more"

"I know, that's why I did it. My little boy is all grown up."

"If you start crying I will too." she just smiled and dabbed under her eyes. "Come on, lets sit down." I took her hand and led her to her chair again. I glanced over at Father who just gave a stern nod before looking back to where the cameras are.

I guess that was a sign he also agreed?

The first part of the report went on as usual. Father gave some updates to some projects that the Palace were working on and some new budgets. Then Bluebell popped up.

"Well Illea I guess its the time you have all waited for! In just a few seconds you will get your first LIVE glimpses at your Selected!" cameras panned to the door, where the Selected started walking in. the report room had made room for benches where the Selected would sit for the reports. They must have been instructed by someone because there was no fuss between when they came in and sat down.

The same feeling of something being off came back to me when I saw them all seated together, and this time I knew what it was. They were all wearing white. It must have been planned for the First report, give them a blank canvas or just to have them all uniform I don't know. But it brought all the attention to their face. No one seemed to be wearing over the top make-up either. They all look beautiful in their own way.

"Just after we see a few clips of the interview I gave his Highness earlier we will have a live Q&A! So don't forget to Chrip at the official palace Chirper account with the hashtag #AskEdward !"

What? A live Q&A? And no one bothered to tell me this? I slummed in my chair as soon as the interview I had with Bluebell came on. Wasn't the one earlier enough?! I glanced up slightly at the monitor to notice that there was also a live comment feed. It was mostly people saying 'Hi' but there was an occasional comment like 'Cant wait for the Selection' or 'Date me Edward' then I caught a glimpse of one that read ' Y'ALL GET OFF YOUR PHONE WE ARE IN THE SELECTION. ' followed by a bunch of No comments. I glanced at the selected to see that most of them were on their phone, frantically typing. I caught the eye of Kelsey who glanced up. I looked at her with a 'what are you all doing?' look but all she did was wink at me before looking back down on her phone. One of the only Selected not on their phone was Hayden, who was sitting at the back, in a white suit to match the rest of the Selected.

The interview came to an end, I glanced at the monitor for a second whilst the images transitioned before glancing back at the Selected to find that there was no phone in sight and they were all looking forward. Did I just imagine that they were on their phones?

Bluebell was stood in front of a camera again but now with a tablet.

"Now its time to get into your questions! The first one is by WinterIsComing and they asked, is the glass half full or half empty?" I took a quick glance at Winter, who only did a slight smile before turning away. I have a feeling most of these questions will be from the Selected.

"I would have to say its half full"

"An optimist. Next question! This one also from WinterIsComing. If you could be a fruit, what would you be?"

This didn't take long to think of an answer.

"An orange, that way I could be fat and just roll everywhere."

"I have never heard that one before! Do you like oranges then?"

"I like the taste, but orange isn't my favourite colour."

"And what is your favourite colour?" the tablet was forgotten, hanging limply at her side whilst she tried to probe deeper into my likes. She was also getting closer and closer to me again.

"The colour of ice and snow when the morning sun hits it."

The questions from Chirper started again after that. I couldn't remember most of them as they only needed simple one word answers but one, who seemed to be from Kelsey as I spotted her trying not to laugh, was 'Do you sparkle?'

"Do you sparkle? I guess not?" Even bluebell seemed to laugh at the question. I felt like I was missing something that everyone else knew. Note to self: ask Rysand later.

The report ended after that, with Bluebell doing her usual report closure and the cameras turning off. The Selected had gathered to talk to themselves after they were allowed to do what they wanted. A few had left already but the most stuck around.

"I see everyone had fun on their first report?" I seemed to have sneaked up behind a few, making a few them jump when I asked the question. Amaya seemed to jump when she answered.

"I didn't know there would be a live Q&A. Or that our comments would pop up live. Sorry about that but yes, I think we can gladly say it was fun."

"Don't get to used to it, we are here to win Edwards hand in marriage and become Princess. You cant expect every week to be happy fun time." Rhiannon warned. Amaya dropped her smile and went back to where she was before. Would she be like this all the time? Is it too early to eliminate someone?

"Isn't that right Edward? Its a competition and the prize is you. We cant just sit around and giggle the whole time." I adjusted my jacket under her gaze. I'm going to give her a chance because its the first week, everyone is nervous right? I know I am.

"Please enjoy your stay ladies. I will... visit you tomorrow." I said before I walked away from the group.

This was already hard and its only the second day!

 **A/N: Hey! So hopefully I am back on track. And it will stay like this when I'm back at uni. (please pray for me) but the first report is out the way. Phew. Now on to Mario Kart!**

 **I would like to thank the discord alliance for the Mario Kart idea and the Live Q &A! Also the questions being asked to ed. This group is honestly helping me so much for this SYOC. **

**Ill see you next week!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys! I'm going to put the AN up here because... reasons. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review and follow to never miss the next chapter! Because god forbid I would keep a normal schedule.**

* * *

The next day I had woken up early to plan with Rysand the Mario Kart Tournament, hence forth will now be known as MKT.

Even though my body hated getting up this early I know the girls were excited for it. So I had gotten up and started working on the board that will have all the names on it. I also saw this as a test to my skills of remembering everyone's name. There were a few girls that I had forgotten already but for the most part I think I did alright.

After that was done it was time to decide which console to play it on. In my personal opinion, the older machines are the best at playing the game but I don't think every girl would have played the same systems I have. So I stuck to the Play Station, classic enough to feel like I'm playing it when it first came out, but modern enough that everyone knows the controls.

Whilst I was unplugging my machine and making sure I had all the correct wires and the game, Rysand made the box the girls would put their names in as well as the name cards.

"Thanks Rysand, for helping me."

"It is what I get paid for, Sir." Well, he wasn't wrong. It was close to lunch by the time we finished, so I had Rysand move the board and game console down to the woman's room whilst I took the box and the name cards to the dinning hall.

Apart from the staff I was the only one there. So I placed the box front and centre on the family table with the stack of cards next to it. Then I waited.

It took half an hour so the Selected to come in. My parents didn't seem to come today, probably because they had some work or another to do. I got a few looks from the girls, mostly looks of confusion. Mixed with some others that I didn't know.

After they had all taken their seats I stood up from where I was seated.

"Hello, Ladies. Today is the day we ride into battle!" Which is what I wanted to say, but decided against it as it may be to weird. What really came out was just a bunch of mumbles before I got my words right

"Um, Hi. This is for the Mario Kart Tournament. There are indications on the top if you want to play or not. So whenever you want you can place your name from the cards provided in the box. OK thank you." I said before sitting back down. Why was talking to girls so hard? I've talked to girls before. I even did it yesterday! But talking to them as a group seemed harder.

Luana and Lily were the first to put their names in the box, followed by Genevieve. Then the staff came in with lunch. Various sandwiches and cake stands scattered the tables along with various glasses of liquid. I place some ham and cheese sandwiches on my plate before getting a glass of orange juice.

I took my time, as I had to take the box with me anyway. Eventually everyone had put their name in the box before leaving. So I picked up the box and headed towards the woman's room after them. I had caught up with some Selected then. The conversation between us felt... stale. Like when you go into the kitchen to eat some bread but found that it started to go hard. Kind of like that.

Eventually I let them walk in front of me, but I made a note that I need to find them again at some point.

The woman's room seemed quieter than yesterday, but at least they didn't stop talking completely when I walked in. Rysand had set up the board and the console near a TV so that it would be easier to change when each round finished. All I had to do was pair each person off.

After a few moments I felt someone stand next to me so I turned and found Hayden there.

"You need a hand?" he said, gesturing to the pile of names I had in my hand.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks."

we worked in silence. Occasionally bumping elbows or hips but I ignored it because it wasn't long before all the names had been placed. I hadn't noticed the silence in the room until after I turned around to see all the selected looking a me and Hayden.

"We can start now?" The girls continued to stare for a few more seconds before pulling sofas and chairs around the TV so that we all had some place to sit. Since there would be an odd number of players the first two who play, the winner will play someone else before going to the next round.

"Princely-Being-224? What kind of user name is that?" Amanda stated. How did she know my user name? I looked at the screen where the play station home screen was and there it was, my user name. Sat in the corner of the screen, proudly on display.

"It sounds like a 7 made it up to sound higher than they are." she laughed, prompting the laugh of others around her. I quickly found the remote and started the game itself. If Mizz was here here and wasn't lying about it, I hoped she didn't hear that. Or see it.

"Okay, first round is Lily and Hayden." I said, letting them take the middle space on the sofa.

They both seemed to be neck and neck for most of the race, until Lily got the blue turtle shell and blasted Hayden out the way stealing the 2nd place. Hayden took up 4th.

Amaya was up against Lily next. She looked nervous to first start playing. But relaxed more as she got into it. It was clear she hadn't played this game before, as I told her how to use the power ups to try get ahead, but in the end she only got 6th place and lost to Lily.

And it continued like that for the next few rounds. Others had gathered around to watch or cheer. Until it was my turn against Luana.

Now I must admit I haven't played this game in awhile favouring online games rather than play station ones. So when Luana beat me I wasn't surprised. Most of the Selected cheered for her whilst she high fived them. Samantha gave me a sympathetic pat on the back before we switched places so she could play Winter.

Winter won, who managed to get another blue shell, pulling ahead of Samantha and won even when she placed 4th. There were two more tournaments before the final tournament in this round. Genevieve and Bronwyn. Genevieve had a smug face as she sat down and picked up the controller. Bronwyn looked worried. But so would I if I was up against the person who had suggested the tournament in the first place. Eventually she started laughing when the karts around her would slid over the bananas, and it was hard not to laugh along with her. She lost, coming in 8th place.

"Hey, at least I'm not this bad at driving in real life. I hope." She said before excusing herself.

We took a break between this and the next round. Rysand had organised some snacks and drinks to be brought in so we all sat around talking. I managed to find myself in a group with Juniper, Tyla and Freyja. I had started to notice that these three had been keeping together, whether that was because they made friends with each other already I don't know but I wanted to get to know them.

"So, what did you all do before the Selection?" I asked, taking another bite of the small cake I had picked up.

"I was an astrophysics student in Yukon."

"That sounds amazing! What was it like?"

"its hard word but I enjoyed it, I was just starting my second year when the Selection happened." I never thought about the girls who had been studying. Never gave it the time of day.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry, is there anything I can do to help?"

"What's happened is done. Ill catch up one way or another."

"Well, I'm sure I could find someone to help if you need it."

"Thanks for the offer but I'd prefer to try on my own." I just nodded. I felt bad now, how many others had I taken away from something important.

"What about you, Juniper?" I said, tying to change the subject at least.

"I was an actress. My contract with the show I was in had just ended. So I was excited when I got picked. I even packed as soon as I heard my name on the report." She giggled to herself. I didn't realise people were so excited for this Selection. This was just something I was forced to do but finding out first hand others was … shocking.

"An actress? I don't think I remember seeing you in any shows I watched."

"I work on the stage. I haven't been on TV before."

"That's still interesting! I don't think I have ever been to see a play."

"If I ever go back to it ill make sure to send you a ticket."

"I'll look forward to it." I said. She smiled and turned her gaze away from me. Then I looked towards Tyla, she seemed to be avoiding my gaze. If she didn't want to talk to me that was fine but we would have to talk eventually so I said,

"And Tyla, you worked at a hotel right?" When she heard her name that's when she looked at me. She seemed to take me in before she spoke, looking me up and down before turning her attention to the floor.

"Yes, your highness. Its not far from here." her voice was quiet. I hadn't noticed it before but after talking to everyone today it was noticeably different.

"I think I know it. I have never been but I'm sure its very nice." I didn't know what to say. Apart from a few holidays abroad I had never really stayed in a hotel, or visited one.

"It gets us by." And with the tone of her voice it sounded like she didn't want to talk any more about the topic. So I left it. I got up to get another cake before we started the rest of the tournament.

The rest was mostly the same as the first half. Luana played against Lily and won. Samantha played against Genevieve and lost. So at last it came to the final race. The rainbow race. Luana verses Genevieve.

Whenever I would play this track I would always loose. Or I would get frustrated and quit half way through because I fell off too many times. So I know what the girls might be feeling like. But none of them looked nervous, they looked determined. Almost all of the other selected gathered round to watch, to see who would be the winner.

As soon as Mario said 'GO' the girls leaned forward, fixated on the screen. It was a very tense race. The girls would lean with the karts, trying in vain to make them lean more. I found myself following but caught myself after I did it a few times. Luana got hit by some green shells a few times by Genevieve but she only responded by placing the bananas in front of her for her to slid over.

Then out came the blue shell. I don't know who had it or who won. It was very fast. The room fell into a silence. The cheering died down as the results table popped on screen.

Luana won! Everyone cheered and applauded as she jumped from the sofa to join in the celebrations. Others hugged her as she jumped around. I smiled and went to give her a hug before stopping myself. Instead I gave her a high five. I stood in front of the screen and faced the room.

"I had not originally planned this but as I had no prize prepared I hope this is a close second." I took a deep breath in and let it out as I face Luana. What I'm about to say is more nerve wrecking than when I talked on the report for the first time as a kid. I do not do well speaking in front of others.

"Luana, will you be m first date?" She stared at me for a few second before a huge smile slowly crept on her face.

"Oh my gosh of course!" She said, clearly giddy before hugging me briefly then letting go to gossip with the others.

The rest of the day was playing Mario kart with each other which ended up turning into Mario Party. Which I won, obviously.

Now I had to plan a date.

* * *

" _Do you really think it will work?" A Male asked. It was roughly 2 am in the morning, dark enough and late enough to conceal this transaction._

" _Don't be such an idiot. You should have done something by now, now we have to intervene. Just do as we say and everything will work out." The male nodded at this other man. This male had talked to this guy before. Also in he dead of night. No matter how hard he tried he could never see his face. The only thing he would make out was this man was definitely taller than he was, and larger._

" _Quick, a guard is coming." A female said._

" _Deliver these. I don't think even you could mess that up."_

" _I won't. It will all work out." The male seemed to tell himself that rather than saying it to the other two. Then within moments, he two figures had left and the male stepped back inside the palace, papers in hand._


	12. Chapter 12

I rubbed my eyes as I felt myself being shaken awake. I cracked open my eye to find that Rysand was shaking me, concern written on his face.

"What is it Rysand?" my voice cracked, from only just waking up. I sat up slowly.

"There's some Selected here to see you. Hurry." I looked at him confused before getting out of bed and heading towards to the hall where three Selected girls stood crying, their maids trying to comfort them but not being able to do anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked them, trying to get them to concentrate on me but they all started crying harder.

"... home..." was all I could hear one say. But that was the only tangible word I could make out from the crying girls. I looked to Rysand for help.

"The maids said that they all want to go home." He whispered in my ear. I regarded the three girls and sighed, pushing my hair back. I didn't think I was _that_ __bad that it would warrant three girls crying. I looked them up and down. They were all still in their pyjamas but tars streaked down their face.

"Go home, I will not force anyone to stay." with this, Rysand ushered them back to their rooms. To pack or to sleep for the rest of the night I don't know. But when they were gone I retreated back into my room.

Sitting on my bed, I watched the full moon slowly move in the sky. Its light filled up my room, casting shadows where the lights path got interrupted. The garden below looked as it was coated in silver. The odd beauty of the night mixing together with knowing that the Selected were crying to go home because they thought they were trapped made my mind spin. Soon I was looking at the ceiling, replaying the girls crying over and over again.

Eventually Rysand came in but stayed close to the door.

"I have told the staff to inform the girls that if they wish to go home and leave the Selection they can."

"What time is it?" Was all I asked.

"3.23 am, sir." I thought for a moment before getting up and changing into a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt and leaving my room. If Rysand followed me I didn't notice. I made my way to the front of the palace. There was a window on one of the floors that oversaw the front entrance and gate. Once I found it I looked down.

A few Selected stood at the top of the stairs by the door, watching as some others made their way down the drive to some cars that had been parked. And I just watched. I watched as they all got into the cars. I watched as they all drove away. I watched as the other Selected headed back inside. I watched as the sun rose above the horizon, turning the whole world gold. I watched until I had to face reality.

Breakfast that morning was quite. A sadness had settled over the girls that I didn't know the source of. The dinner hall felt incomplete. 5 girls had left during the night or didn't come to breakfast. I looked at their empty seats as I pushed the food around on my plate aimlessly.

"Hey, brother, you are supposed to eat the food, not play with it." William said in my ear. I snapped out my daze and looked down at the plate. The food looked a mess, the smell of waffles and syrup filled my nose but the sight made me push it away.

"Sorry, I'm not hungry." I said to him before I got up and left the hall.

I spent the day playing video games. Staff brought lunch in but I ignored it. I kept switching between 5 different fighting games. That was until I got a message from _Mizz2cool4u._

I looked at the time, it was roughly 5:30pm, wouldn't they all be in the woman's room?

 _Not all of them_ I reminded myself.

It took my a few moments to decide if I wanted to open it or not. But I did, like I always do.

 _I know this might be an awkward situation for us so I'm going to ignore what I found out. But all the girls are worried about you._

 _Please visit them soon._

I read the message. Then reread the message. She knew who I was. I felt my heart pound against my chest, the noise almost deafening. I leaned back on my chair before leaning forward and typing back.

 _Who are you?_

I watched as the minutes passed. Having stopped playing I felt hungry. So after grabbing some of the sandwiches that had been left for me I sat back at the desk, waiting. I seemed to do a lot of that recently. Just waiting for something to happen. Eventually I got a reply back.

 _Meet me in front of the kitchens in 30 minutes._

The pounding came back, only louder. Before I knew it I had put shoes and a jacket on and headed downstairs. Getting to the kitchens wasn't hard, but as I got closer, the more I wanted to retreat back to my room. Did I really want to know who Mizz is? 10 years of friendship, of never truly knowing each other over in a few seconds.

I walked toward the kitchen hesitantly. Each step felt like a chore until I was outside the door. I looked at it like it held all the secrets in the world.

"Edward?" I heard a female voice behind me. I know I was early but could she have been as well? I pushed my hair back as I turned around slowly.

"Luana? What are you doing here?" I looked her up and down before looking back at her face. She looks shocked before putting a smile on her face.

"Actually I'm here to find you." Was Luana Mizz? I wasn't sure. She did win the tournament. From when we used to play together, Mizz was very good at Mario Kart.

"Oh really?" my voice cracked. Of course it would I'm a nervous wreck. I felt like a ship about to sink. I locked my knees to stop hem from shaking.

"Yeah, you okay? You look really pale..." Concern crossed her face. I tried to lean against the wall but I seemed to miss, so instead I just scratched the back on my head.

"I'm fine, you were saying?"

"You seemed distracted this morning, considering what happened I couldn't blame you. So I wanted to take you on a picnic. As our date." She said the last words in a whisper. I had to strain to hear her. I looked at her again and noticed that indeed she was holding a basket.

"Yes. I mean. Of course. Lead the way."

she took me into the kitchens first, the staff helping her with sandwiches and other foods even though they were busy getting ready for the next meal. I never really went into the kitchens. I didn't need to. The last time I remembered being in here I was 9 and just had a nightmare. I had ran into my parents bedroom and mother took me here to get a snack. I looked at the counter where she sat me down. Oh I could still smell the cookies that she gave me. I smiled at the memory, only being pulled out of it when Luana linked her arm in mine and led me towards the garden.

Apart from a few guards on patrol the hallways were empty. It was still late summer so the sun beat down on us as we found a quite spot away from the palace. I helped set the blanket out whilst Luana laid out the food that was just packed into the basket.

We sat down and I picked up a sandwich. I seemed to be eating these a lot recently.

"Is that sandwich really interesting?" Luana questioned. I looked at her and back and it before sighing and taking a bite.

"Its been along day."

"Yeah, it looks it. Listen..." She turned her body towards me, probably trying look at me better. "Its not your fault they all left. Trust me."

"I know its only been a few days but I didn't think I was that bad."

"You're not. We are all here because we want to be. I don't think you would have had a Selection if no one wanted to be here." She took a bite of her own sandwich before facing forward again. I looked at her again. But really looked at her. She was wearing she was wearing a bright pink skirt and a turtle neck black top. Her legs were also covered in black that seemed to blend into her black heels. Her dark brown hair seemed to fall around her face that seemed to make her look younger than she was.

"Do I have something on my face?" Luana asked.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I was just thinking." I mumbled. She must have heard it anyway because she turned to me again with a light in her eye.

"Do tell." Was she Mizz? She did meet me where she said she would be, even if it was early. I looked up at her again. She took an excited bite out of her sandwich and looked at me expectedly.

"You ever have a secret? That you just want to tell someone but your afraid that everything will change after?"

She stopped chewing for a few seconds before continuing.

"Are you the illegitimate heir or something?" she said eventually, seeming to give me a quick once over. I laughed.

"No, my parents love each other too much." I looked towards the horizon. The sun had just started to dip, casting a golden glow across everything the light touched. It was still to bright to look at so I turned my attention to the blanket we were sitting on, drawing idle patterns with my fingers.

"We all have secrets ed. Don't feel too burdened with them okay?" I looked up to find her smiling at me. It was hard not to join in.

"Does that mean you have one too?" she looked away for a second before looking at my legs.

"Since when did you wear jeans?" I looked down to see that I was still wearing the outfit from this morning.

"Oh, I was in a rush and these were the quickest to put on." she just nodded.

We sat there for awhile. We talked about nonsense, ate the snacks that the staff helped Luana pack as well as watching the sun disappear behind the horizon.

Eventually I led Luana back inside. It was defiantly getting late so I led her to her room.

"Thank you, for today. I think I might have just spent the night playing video games otherwise."

"Its my pleasure your highness." she did a small curtsy and beamed up at me. I felt my cheeks heat slightly.

"Just call me Ed or Edward. I don't really feel like a prince."

"Well then, Edward, ill see you tomorrow." she seemed to hesitate for a second, her eyes flicking down for a second before she disappeared into her room.

I tried to wave before she went back in but was too late. So I just pushed my hair back as I made my way to my room.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I drifted off into unconsciousness. I didn't realise I was this tired. So I let myself drift. Ignoring the message that had just popped up on my computer.

 **A/N: sorry for the late update! It was really busy at uni with learning lines within a week for a show. (I only messed up one line so its all good!). But its here, finally. I hope you enjoyed it! And ill see you in the next one!**


	13. Chapter 13

August was always a busy month. Mother always wanted to make a fuss on any of her kids birthdays. I may not have been in the public eye but I was in my parents. And every once in awhile they would want to hold a ball for me. This time has come again. Especially as the Selection was taking place. And it was all mother could talk about at breakfast the next day. Who should come, what food there should be. As well as the music, lighting, invitations, themes, and of course what we all should wear.

Mother had been going on about this for the last half an hour before Father stood up and cleared his throat. He never usually said anything during meals, maybe he had another of mothers ramblings?

"Ladies. And gentleman." He added last, as if nearly forgetting about Hayden being here. "The past few days may have felt like fun and games but you are all here to try and win my sons heart." he gestured to me. I slid down my chairs, pulling both hands over my face to try and hide my embarrassment.

"And with that you will take on responsibilities of a princess. You will receive lessons in etiquette and history. As well as basic English and Maths to anyone who needs it. As you progress you will get more lessons but we will get to that at a later point."

I would have been liked to have known of this beforehand, because now a few of the girls are looking at me with confused looks.

"When was I going to be told this?" I whispered to mother. But she only made a shushing notion as Father continued.

"So I want everyone to meet the teacher that will oversee your education from here on out. Please come in Mrs Richards."

The woman who walked through the doors just then could only be described as Soccer mum. Mrs Richards looked middle aged and it showed in the wrinkles on her face. Her two piece pink suit was a shade too bright and even I could tell that her neon orange shoes did not match. Her hair was cut short at the back and seems to taper to these longer dangly bits at the front. It reminded me of someone who would want to talk to a manager because the shop assistant was doing their job.

As she approached the table where we were sitting she curtsied. Or tried to at least. For a Etiquette teacher she didn't seem very … graceful. How did she get hired?

"Thank you for this opportunity your Majesty." Her voice seemed to high to becoming from that body. It also seemed to rub against something that made me feel uncomfortable.

"And I expect you t be in some of these lessons too, Edward." I looked up at my father in surprise.

"Me?"

"Yes, you are in the public eye now, you need to behave like the prince." with that, he dabbed his mouth with a napkin and left the room. Mother followed close behind, giving me a sympathetic smile as she glanced back.

It took all of 2 seconds after my parents left for William to start laughing.

"Oh, I am sorry brother. But this is too funny." He said between laughs. I glared at him before slumping into my chair again. Karen looked at me expectingly. I sighed and stood up and gave her a short bow.

"I look … forward, to your classes."

"It is an honour your Highness." She gave another awkward curtsey before turning to the Selected. "Lets go girls, our lessons start now." And with that she hurried everyone out of the room, whether they had finished eating or not.

"Its not so bad Edward. At least she hasn't shouted at anyone yet." Hayley placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly to reassure me.

"If I recall correctly Mrs Trayford did not like you at all." William said, coming up to stand beside Hayley and pulling her into his arms.

"Oh yes I do remember. She had her favourites. She made me go on a diet."

"Can they do that? Change your diet?" I was shocked. I didn't think a teacher could do that. But she only nodded.

"If they make a good enough excuse. And exercise too." I looked down at my own stomach and poked it. Now I know I wasn't fat but I didn't exactly have a 6 pack of abs.

"Don't worry brother, she wont make you go on a diet. Yet." I had realised that they started leaving. I tried to argue with him but left before I could say a word.

"And then there was one." I whispered to myself.

* * *

This week seemed less busy than the previous weeks. And I was not allowed to be involved with any of it. Mother seemed to want to keep all of the birthday planning secret. The selected seemed to be busy with the lessons and dress fittings as well. I avoided the tailors. I had enough suits in my wardrobe that I haven't warn once so I didn't need any more.

Another 2 girls had left during this time as well.

7 gone.

28 left.

It was sad, seeing each girl go. The selection had only started a week ago. I had barley gotten to know anyone and people were already leaving. It pulled at my heart every time I saw the car leave the drive. I wasn't allowed to be sad for long.

I had 2 lessons a week with the Selected. What happened during these lessons seemed to be random and totally depended on Karen's mood.

And she wouldn't stop talking about her family! Every chance she could get she was talking about one of her two sons. Yes Karen, I know on of your sons is captain of a football team and the other plays cricket. Yes it is such a tragedy that the cashier made you wait for your coffee this morning just please stop talking!

Obviously I would never say this to her face (even if I was the prince and could get away with it.). When she started talking about things that were off topic everyone in the class starts to groan. I cant imagine what the girls must feel as they have longer with her.

And before I knew it the week was nearly over.

I was on my way to the classroom when I bumped into Amanda, going in the opposite direction.

"Aren't you supposed to be going _too_ the class room? Not the other way?"

"I'm ditching. I cant stand being in there and listen to her ramble again." she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Right. Ill cover for you if you would like?"

"Come with me. You don't want to be there either." And with that she took hold of my wrist and pulled me along.

She dragged me in this fast run/half walk thing where by the end of it I ended up out of breath. After a few moments I looked up to find that we were outside in the garden. The light filled the garden with such a bright light that it seemed I was looking at everything through a TV screen on steroids.

I looked to see where Amanda was, she had let go of me at one point. I was about to say something but I found that she was already distracted by something else. She was idly walking around the flower beds, occasionally reaching out to touch them. It actually looked like I was watching a movie. I felt myself relax and a smile tug at the corner of my mouth. Then she turned to me and smiled, placing a hand on her hip.

"It was just reminding me of home." She said, turning back to the flowers.

"Tell me about it." I said before I could think. "If you want, I mean you don't have to." I pushed my hair back and looked at her expecting the worst but she just laughed.

"Its very close to the mountains. Everyday I could wake up and look outside and just see them." We started walking again, I sped up to catch up but when I got closer I matched her pace.

"There was this lake too, and a forest next to it. A group of friends and I would visit in the summer when we were younger."

"It sounds amazing." I said, pulling her out of some memory. She smirked.

"There is an even better view here." I didn't see it coming at first, but I seemed to have turned my head in time. Letting her lips press gently to my cheek instead of their intended course. She pulled back, dropping down a few inches.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to... you know."

"Kiss anyone?" Her face started to flush, heat rising to her cheeks making her look redder and redder by the second.

"Yeah. Ive never spent this much time alone with a girl before let alone _kissed_ anyone."

"No, I get it. You know where I am if you want to change that." And with that she stormed off. Leaving me alone. I sighed.

What was wrong with me? Why did I turn my head? Its just a kiss, why is it such a big deal? It is literally a part of two people connecting, just like a high five, or a fist bump. Or hand holding. I grunted and paced in a circle, questioning everything about myself.

Eventually I told myself to calm down. I stopped and took a breath. Then another one. I pushed my hair back and looked towards the palace.

Oh my god how could I face her now? I'm sure she would forget about it though? No, probably not. I cant eliminate her just because I chickened out. I took another breath before heading back inside.

I walked slowly. Looking around every corner before I walked down that hall. When I got to my room I let out a loud sigh and flung myself onto the bed.

That night I didn't go down to eat with the rest of them, knowing that I would run into Amanda in the dinning room. I also refused entry to anyone who tried to come in. Even Rysand. But eventually the rumbling in my stomach told me to get up and go look for food.

I waited until I was sure everyone was asleep before leaving my room. The guard was there, like always but I ignored him and continued my quest.

The halls were quite, even for this time of night. I never ran into any patrols. The only guards I encountered on the way to the kitchens were ones stationed outside of rooms. I didn't see any other staff either but that wasn't a surprise as I assumed everyone would be in bed.

But I was surprised when some one ran into me, knocking us both to the ground. And when I looked up I didn't recognise who it was. She didn't look like any of the regular staff and she wasn't dressed like a guard.

"Who are you?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Who are you?"

The girl on the floor looked up shocked for a moment before standing abruptly and going into a low curtsy.

"I'm so sorry your Highness, I didn't expect to see you here at this time." Before I could say anything she started off down the hallway. Quickly disappearing around the corner. I pushed my hair back looking at where she had just been.

"Who..." I started, before I realised I was talking to myself and headed to where I was originally heading.

The kitchen at this time of night was quite. The staff had left for the night, probably to return in the early morning to prepare for breakfast. The only sounds were the low hum of the fridges. The tiles were cold against my feet as I made my way further into the room heading for the biggest freezer.

I hadn't been in here for a while but I knew where the big tub of Ice cream was. I set the tub on the counter as I went and collected a spoon. The only tub of ice cream that was left was metropolitan. So I ended up just eating the chocolate and vanilla flavours.

I sat there, in the kitchen, slowly devouring the sweet cold goodness as I got lost in m thoughts. I don't think the selection had truly hit me yet, yes it has been a week since they came to live with me, but it just seemed like another royal visit where in a couple of days the place would be empty once more and I would be left alone.

The situation dawned on me. These girls would be my future. If I couldn't find my future here... well. I don't think that is an option.

I bit into a large chunk of ice cream which sent shivers down my spine and into the front of my head. I decided that this is a good palace to finally go sleep, I placed the spoon in a sink and the tub back from whence it came and went to bed.

* * *

The next day when I went downstairs, heading for the dinning hall, I found suitcases in the foyer and more was being added.

My mind raced, thinking that more of the Selected had decided to go home.

"Don't look so sad brother, ill be back before you know it." the familiar sound of my brother and the weight of his arm draped over my shoulders gave me some comfort. At least none of the Selected where going home. _But they could be_ the little voice in the back of my head said. For the most part I ignored that thought but seemed to linger longer than it should do.

"Where are you going? Back to the summer house?"

"Yes, I need to get back to my work. But ill be here for your party. Cant miss my little bros birthday." with that he gave me a wink before ruffling my hair.

"Oh William, stop teasing the small boy." Small boy? Was that supposed to be me? I looked around, trying to find who she was referring to but she just laughed. We locked eyes for a few seconds. I watched was my dream seemed to flash into reality for a few seconds. Even though I could see Hayley clearly in front of me, smiling. I briefly saw the sadness in her eyes and mouthing run. I shook my head and looked around.

"I didn't realise that you two brought so much with you."

"Its also stuff we forgot to take last time. And new things."Hayley said before she was pulled away by a staff member who needed her attention.

"I'm going to miss you William. It didn't feel as empty when your here." He pulled me into a hug and squished tight.

"I wont be gone for long. King training and all that. Plus you have your girls." He pulled back and wiped a tear that had slid from my cheek. "You can visit whenever you like you know this. Get you out of the palace for once." I laughed.

"I know. Will you be joining us for breakfast at least?" He shook his head.

"I have a lot of work to do when I get back to the summer house. Its like I was on vacation here."

"Even though you were kind of looking after me this week."

"Even though I was baby sitting yes." I pulled a face that he only laughed at before hugging me and spinning me in a circle. Even though we were nearly the same height he was able to pick me up easily. Don't underestimate the strength of brothers!

After we said our last goodbyes I made my way to the dinning hall. Most of the selected where already siting and eating. By the time I was settled and a member of staff placed waffles in front of me all the Selected were eating quietly. I watched them, quietly. At how they interacted with each other, how they sat and who they talked to. Some of them were still awkward, either not talking to any one or just nodding along to other girls.

My eyes were caught in the gaze of Amanda who only winked at me before turning to the girl next to her and continuing what they were talking about. At least she wasn't making it awkward. That was just me.

I tried to figure out what the girls were talking about. Still knowing nothing about girls the only thing I could think of was dresses and make-up. Not something that I knew anything about. I looked at Hayden. He sat next to Lily and another girl who's name escapes me. The two of them seemed to be in an animated conversation with the no name girl trying to catch up. Eventually she gave up and continued eating.

I looked at my half eaten waffles and stood up. The room quietened as I past the Selected. Even Hayden and Lily seemed to stop what they were talking about to watch me leave.

I wish they would treat me like a normal person. The quite seemed to press on me, making every step feel like a struggle. Until I eventually turned and faced the girls.

"I'm not some edgy prince who is going to punish you if you ignore me when I walk through a room. Just treat me like any other person... please?" I tuned and headed out the door. If anyone said anything I didn't hear it.

The pool seemed to offer comfort these days. I found myself in the water before I knew it. I had stripped to just my underwear but I doubt anyone had followed me so I didn't care. I let the water surround me. I closed my eyes and let myself drift in the water. I nearly fell asleep if a cough hadn't brought my attention back to the room. I quickly stood up, or as much as I could in the deep of the pool, and tried to cover myself up.

Natalee stood there smiling to herself before taking a step closer.

"Your highness," She curtsied, but honestly it felt like she was mocking. "I'm sorry to surprise you like this. But after what you said at breakfast I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh, yes. Thank you for checking on me." we stood there for a few moments before she stepped forward again.

"You look lonely, I can keep you company." I was going to protest but thought the better of it. After what happened to Amanda I didn't want to make things more awkward between me and the selected. It wasn't until she started taking off her clothes and stripping to her underwear and heat started to rise in my cheeks that I knew that this wouldn't be anything but awkward.

When she got into the water I moved away as far as I could. And looked everywhere else but in her direction.

"You know, Edward. You're really cute." I could feel the heat in my cheeks increase.

"Oh, a-am I?" I looked over her shoulder, trying to make it look like I was looking at her but I don't think it did anything.

"Edward? Are you alright? You don't look very well."

"No, I'm fine." but even as I said that she started swimming over to me. Before I knew it she held the back of her hand to my forehead then to my cheeks.

"Your burning up, maybe we should go to the infirm.."

"No!" I shouted, cutting her off. She looked me in my eyes. "No, its probably the sun." I gestured to the open archway where the pool led outside. Even though it was August it was still warm and sunny outside. She just nodded and back off a few paces. I let out a heavy breath and relaxed slightly.

I'm not going to lie, I have never seen a girl in a bra before. Its a new sight and I'm trying not to look. But thank god I didn't have to resist for long before after a few moments of silence Natalee stepped out of the pool, slower than a normal person would, and grabbed one of the near by towels.

"we are all worried about you Edward, even if some of us don't say it." She looked me over. Her eyes seeming to take in every detail. "I would get your fever checked. You look like a tomato." and with that she flipped her hair over her shoulder, picked up her clothes and left. And I was left there. In my underwear.

It took me a while to get the courage to exit the pool, hoping that no other selected would find my hiding spot.

I did want to avoid the Selected the rest of the day, but what Natalee said stuck with me. 'We are all worried about you'. Is that because of my outburst this morning? Or was I not seeing the selected enough? So instead of hiding away in my virtual world all day but with Natalee's words in my head, after getting dried and redressed I headed down stairs, not sure where I was going.

I ended up outside, casually strolling around the grounds. It was still pretty early in the day, and guessing that the Selected would all be in lesson, I had the grounds all to myself. Well, myself and which ever guard was posted.

I wouldn't say that the palace grounds were large, but we did have to have 5 gardeners and wrapped around all 3 sides. So seeing people move about the gardens didn't faze me, but what did faze me was seeing a shadowy figure running, close to the wall.

Now, I could be wrong, but I don't think any of the usual staff would be running. Especially crouched and looking over their shoulder. I started heading in the figures direction, hoping to at least recognise them. But the closer I got the more confused I became.

None of the regular staff wore all black.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I shouted after the figure. This seemed to surprise the person because they stopped suddenly before sprinting away.

Not staff

So I gave chase.


	15. Chapter 15

Now, I may be a prince (even if I did prefer to stay in my room and play games) but I can not run. It took all of a few seconds before I got out of breath. Luckily the guards who were on patrol saw the situation and didn't take long to surpass me.

"You got this," I said between breaths. What was this pain in my side? Is this a stitch? I've never run this much before to warrant one.

I watched as the guards climbed the palace wall with ease. How did they make it look so effortless? Maybe I should look into if the palace has a gym.

I slowly head back inside, hand pressed to my side. That was enough outdoors for the day.

The only thing that wouldn't leave my mind was how that person got in. Guards were always on patrol in the gardens. Maybe they had let their guard down? It's been years since Illea had any rebel activity or had any discontent. Why start now?

I let my mind wonder about possible theories as I walked through the palace.

"Your highness, I hope everything is okay." Said Alexander, head of the royal guard, as he approached me. His face had a slight ting of red but that could have either been from the running or being out in the sun all day. His uniform was immaculate though. Like he was just pressed in a large iron.

"I'm fine," I said, stepping past him. "Did you see who it was?" I asked, turning around.

"No, sir. They were to fast to catch once they got into the woods beyond the wall." I nodded. And I thought I was just slow. "We will find them. Your families safety is our number one priority."

"Thank you, Alexander. Have a good rest of the day." With that, he bowed and headed back outside to join the rest of the patrol.

The rest of the day seemed boring in comparison to what happened in the garden. Even playing my favourite video game couldn't take my mind off it. I tried concentrating but when I got the 10th 'GAME OVER' I decided to give up.

Wasn't the Report on tonight? I checked the time of the computer before heading downstairs. I didn't realise how much time had passed. Maybe I could get some dessert at least. I could. I sat down at the head table just before they brought out the chocolate cake with cream. The cake melted in my mouth. I sagged in the chair. Why does food turn me into jelly?!

Most of the selected seemed to have made friends. Most of them talking to the other girl next to them. There were a few I noticed that still hadn't made friends with the others. Where they just shy? I couldn't fault them on that trait. If I was in their position I would have done the same. But I'm not and I have to pretend to be a prince. Even if I don't do work, or entirely know what my job is supposed to be I still needed to pretend like I do. But even some of the quieter ones I saw on the first day were talking to others.

Hayden, as usual, was sitting at the end of the table. I didn't think he was talking to anyone before he burst out laughing, making most the room turn to him. Cream and cake crumbs had gone everywhere but it wasn't long before a maid came to clean up the mess.

"Sorry," He said between fits of giggles, wiping his hand across his mouth. Lily, who was sitting next to him, was hiding her laugh behind her hand. From what I could hear it was a light, almost song-like sound. I smiled at the two of them. At least he didn't feel left out amongst the girls. I was afraid of him being the only boy out of the remaining girls he would be cast out even picked on.

I need to make a mental note to talk to him at a later point.

Lily glanced my way for a few seconds before quickly looking away. Am I really that intimidating?

After everything was cleaned up the Selected slowly left the room. Seems like I'm not the only one that didn't like going on the report.

I couldn't concentrate on the report. I tried to listen to when Bluebell was asking the Selected questions regarding their first week here. The only question I could remember was

"How's the food?" With the general consensus being that it was way better than they got at home. My mind kept drifting back to the figure from earlier. It wasn't until my mother shook my arm that I was dragged away from my thoughts.

"Everything okay? You looked out of it. Is the Selection to much?" She asked, concern written all over her face. I didn't like it when people worried over me so I just got up and took her hands in mine.

"I'm fine mother, just thinking about how I can defeat the next boss. You know how I am." The wrinkles on her face slowly seemed to fade as she relaxed.

"Don't go too deep into that head of yours. You have 30 girls here to help you out with that. Speaking of which, I thought asking them to help plan your birthday party would be a good idea. That way you can see how they work as a team, what they remember about you and how they can plan events."

"That is actually a really good idea."At least I won't get bombarded by mother with 20 different swatches of the same beige colour for napkins now.

"I just hope your happy son." She said, kissing my forehead.

"I am. Don't worry about me." I let her caress my cheek before my father came and dragged her away. Probably to talk politics until 3 in the morning.

As I headed out of the Report studio and nearly ran into Luana.

"We need to stop meeting like this." She joked.

"I'm sorry. Must have rolled a Nat 1 on perception."

"Nat 1?" she cocked her head to the side, her brows scrunched together.

"It doesn't matter. Hey, I've been wondering. Did you play video games before the Selection?"

"I used to play with my brothers. We used to have our own competitions back at home."

Not Mizz. Or is she? I don't remember Mizz mentioning that she had a brother but then she never mentioned her name!

"That must have been fun," I said after a few moments. I can't believe I didn't just ask Mizz for her name. "William could never play for long when we were younger. He always had extra royal lessons."

"I don't know what I would have done without my brothers. We are a really close family." Her eyes got distant for a few seconds before turning back to me, a huge smile on her face.

"Why don't you invite them? To the birthday party. I'm sure my parents will be inviting some politicians and my brother will be there. Why cant your families be there as well?"

"That's brilliant! I'm sure the other girls would love to bring their family!" She gave a small curtsy before bounding off to join the others.

" _How can someone be so stupid?"_

" _How was I supposed to know only 5 girls would leave?_

" _Why did we decide to trust you in the first place?" The woman's voice on the other side of the phone got progressively more angry as this conversation went on._

" _His birthday ball will be soon..."_

" _Don't even finish that thought. It's too public. Especially as the selection is_ still ongoing!"

" _With Hayden, I would have thought it would have ended then and there but"_

" _But nothing! Listen, the boss isn't going to like it if this keeps up. Get rid of them or else he will get rid of you."_

" _Yes, okay. I'll think of something else." Was the last thing the male said before the phone went dead. How was he supposed to get rid of this selection if the prince was so stubborn! Anyone would have paused the selection if what happened happened. Why did he have to be so... nice?_

 _The male kicked the wall in frustration. Why did he have to do it? There were plenty of others in the organisation that would have done a much better job._

 _The male sat down at a desk and brought a stack of paper out. Just because they couldn't do anything at the party doesn't mean he couldn't threaten it._

 _It was a few hours before he was done writing the letters. He rubbed his wrist. He wasn't used to so much writing._

 _These letters wouldn't be able to hold up much longer unless something happened. They needed to show that they weren't all talk._

 _Just before he went to bed he got a text on his phone showing a location and time. A few moments later came a set on instructions. He grabbed a spare piece of paper before the texts could delete themselves._

* * *

 **A/N: hey guys! Sorry, it has been forever! I just got stuck with major writing block but my friends over at the discord helped me! Though I think most of the people who read this fic are on discord XD**

 **now I don't think it is going to be for a chapter or 2 but if you have a Pinterest board of your girl or are on the Selected Letter Aesthetics board would you pin what your girl would wear to a fantasy/costume ball?**

 **(also what would your girl give to Prince Edward as a birthday present. It can be anything!)**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

It was a normal day in the Palace. The girls were chatting to themselves in the woman's parlour. Kitchen staff were doing kitchen staff things. Then Edward had a realisation.

Mizz turned out to be Edward all along, he played himself.

APRIL FOOLS


End file.
